Kurapika and Assassins
by Kira and Lacus
Summary: A HxH&WK crossover. While seeking his personal enemies, Kurapika comes across a new land and new allies. Together, they join forces and face many challenges. With the help of his new allies and some old friends, will Kurapika be able to achieve his goal?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners  


* * *

Prologue 

Lost in the ocean, five continents were surrounded by a Nen barrier. For the people living inside, their world was a round planet. It was the third one of their solar system, revolving around a sun. It also had one satellite called the moon. The name of their planet was the Earth.

From the outside the only thing that could be seen, was a cubic Nen barrier. It had been standing there for millenniums, never broken.

Then one day, a man fleeing from his son because he didn't want to meet him, came across this barrier. Wondering what was inside, he decided to break it. At that very moment everything changed for the people living inside the barrier.

On that day, the people panicked when their sun, moon, stars and everything else that they knew about their universe disappeared. When the strange man came forward and explained everything to the leader of each country on each continent. Then the leaders and the outsider held a public conference in each land to calm the population. This event revolutionizes the science and knowledge of their "Earth"

This story takes place 2 years after the disappearance of the Nen barrier, when things finally settle down.

* * *

Author Comment: I know it's short, but' it's only the beginning. I wrote the story for myself in the first place and I decided to share it with all of you. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it 

I also wanted say thank you at my best friend NailoSyanodel (go see her profile, but she haven't post anything yet but I hope she will ) boyfriend for correcting most of my errors and adding some really nice suggestion to this story


	2. Chapter 01: Kurapika new Job

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 01: Kurapika New Job

He arrived on a small island in the new land, drawn there by his dowsing chain. Since the moment he felt Kuroro being freed from his judgment chain, Kurapika left the Nostrad family and followed the path lead by his chain. Now he was looking at this unknown land.

Beside him was his friend Senritsu, who had decided to follow him for personal reasons. "It seems to be getting late." Senritsu said looking at the setting sun in the sky.

"I agree we should find a place to stay for the night and learn more about this town in the same time." Kurapika replied.

So they headed to a large hotel nearby, where they were able to change their money and rent a room. They also learned that hunters were welcome in this land, but not very well known. On the Internet Kurapika and Senritsu were able to find more information on the town they were in and would explore it in the morning.

* * *

That same day in a flower shop near the hotel, three men were discussing a really important matter, while trying to work.

"We really need to find someone to replace him in the shop while he's at school or we won't be able to survive all of those girls." said a young man with brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Yeah. I've also been thinking about that for a while now." As he lowered his sunglasses to look at the crowd, "Not that I really mind having girls around, but we could surely use two more hands for all the task there is to do." Added another co-worker as he pushed a piece of his semi-long light brown hair out of his green eyes.

"Alright, I understand. We'll see what he thinks when he comes back and post then some ads tomorrow." the red hair and violet eyes man told them as he added one rose to the bouquet he was working on.

When the student and fourth owner finally came back from school, he agreed that it would be a really good idea to hire someone else to help out when he was not there.

* * *

The next morning, Kurapika and Senritsu started exploring the town. They had learned the night before, on the Internet, that it was called Tokyo and also what were the places to visit.

While walking towards an interesting place to see, they came across a crowd on an otherwise empty street. Both Kurapika and Senritsu noticed it because the large crowd was all girls in front of a shop. "I wonder what's going on there?" Kurapika questioned.

Using her keen ears, Senritsu listed closely. "I don't know exactly, but from what I can hear." She paused and listened again. "It seems to me they that are searching for somebody to employ and all of the girls would like the job." Senritsu answered.

"I see." Kurapika replied while watching the shop. They continued on their way, but Kurapika was still observing the shop having a strange feeling about it.

The two friends ended up at the Tokyo tower and while watching the view, Kurapika finally broke the silence. "I think I'm going to part from you Senritsu. There's something about the shop we saw that I've been wandering about since we passed in front of it. I really have to go and see by myself and I'm sure you also have things you want to investigate for yourself."

Senritsu look worried, since Kurapika told her Kuroro had been freed from his judgment chain. She knew he was back to his old self, seeking vengeance and knowing that the Spiders would probably come for him now that their leader was back. Leaving Kurapika now wasn't a really good idea, she was his friend and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him, but considering his feeling she replied, "You're right. I still have to check around here for any information on the Devil Sonata, but I hope this is only a "see you soon" and that we'll see each other again in the future."

"Of course." Kurapika said smiling. A smile, which look a bit forced. "See you next time Senritsu and if there's anything important call me." He took the elevator to exit the tower and head back to the crowded shop.

You can call me also Senritsu thought to herself, but didn't have the time to say it to Kurapika. She decided to go to the library seeking information.

* * *

Inside the "crowded shop", the three guys were trying to deal with all the girls. In the morning before opening the shop, they had put up a small "help wanted" sign in the window and now they were dealing with the consequences of this act.

"I don't think it was a good idea to put our ad there, since the only persons who notice it are those school girls." Ken stated.

"I agree, but we had to start somewhere, I don't mind girls, but I'm pretty sure none of them would be serious about the work." Yohji said.

"Let's wait until Omi come back and send him on a mission of putting ads in town, what do you think about that Aya?" Ken questioned.

"That's a better idea. Since we're not in a rush of finding someone it can wait a little bit more" Aya replied becoming more and more aggravated.

Just after saying that, an unusual looking person entered the shop. Every person in the shop was a bit taken aback by his mix of blond hair and black eyes, or by the fact that he was wearing a dark blue and gold top and skirt and a blue-green shirt and pants underneath.

"Hello, my name is Kurapika and I saw that you were searching for some help. I would be interested." the young person said.

"Do you think it's a guy or a girl?" Yohji whispered to Ken.

"I don't know and I don't think it's important right now, he or she is the first calm and serious applicant for the job we saw today. I hope Aya is going to give him or her the chance of being interview." Ken replied to Yohji in the same tone.

Aya looked at the individual in front of him and decided it would not kill him to interview the newcomer, "Let's go in the back. We'll ask you a few questions to see if you're fitted for the job."

Leaving the shop in Momoe hands, the three guys and Kurapika took the back door of the shop and went to a small calm room, but as far from the basement as possible. "Please take a seat." Aya told Kurapika as he gestured to a chair.

"By the way are you a …" Yohji started still curious about Kurapika's gender.

"I'm a guy." Kurapika cut him off smiling; "I get that question often in new places."

"Oh, hum, sorry about that." Yohji replied smiling also, but it was more an unsure smile for mistaking a guy for a girl.

"There's no offense, like I said I get that question a lot." Kurapika said in return.

"So let's start. Do you have any knowledge of flowers?" Aya asked as Yohji handed him a clipboard.

"Only a little." Kurapika conceded. "I have a good memory though and I'm a fast learner. I can also keep myself informed with the Internet." Kurapika added in hopes of making up for his shortcomings.

"Ok." Aya replied while taking notes. "What do you think about personal life and work?"

"They are two different things and personal matter should always stay outside of work." The young man replied.

"Alright, I have one last question for you." Aya started as he laid the clipboard down. "Tell us why do you want this job?"

"I'll be honest with you, I don't know, I didn't even know this was a flower shop before entering it, but a friend of mine heard the talks of you all searching for help, so that why I came. I felt drawn to this place, like a part of my destiny is here. I know I sound weird, but I'm just telling you the truth. I have a feeling I'm linked to this place for some reason. It sounds crazy doesn't it?" Kurapika told them and noticed their reaction to his cryptic response.

"Not the kind of answer I was awaiting, a really unusual response." Aya replied; "We have to discuss this for a few moments, so if you could wait outside?"

"Of course." Kurapika said, getting up and exiting the room.

Waiting until he was out of the room, the three men turned to each other. "So what do you think Aya?" Ken questioned. "He seem to be serious and I think he could do a good job, if you put aside that last weird answer."

"I agree with Ken." Yohji replied; "He's nice and it could save us the time of searching for somebody else and I'm curious too see what that last response meant. If we keep him around we'll be able to see that."

"Alright, we can try with him and if he's not good enough we can always find someone else." Aya said going toward the door and opening it to see their newest employee waiting in the shop. "We will try with you and see what happen, so you have the job for now. You'll start tomorrow, but I would like you to meet the guy you will be replacing. So I hope you can wait until he come back."

"I'm not in a hurry so there's no problem in waiting and thank you for letting me have the job." Kurapika replied.

"Well you were the only serious person who came and also the only man." Yohji told him.

Kurapika smiled and teased Yohji by saying, "The only man? Didn't you think I was a girl in the beginning?"

"Ah…well…you see…I wasn't sure about…" Yohji didn't really know what to reply to that.

Unable to contain himself Ken just started laughing out loud. Yohji looked at him and saw a small smile on Kurapika face. Acknowledging he was being teased he just started laughing with Ken who stated, "I'm starting to like you already."

Kurapika only nodded to that and sat down to wait.

A few hours later, Omi came back from school. Putting his helmet away and putting his apron on he finally noticed somebody new and seeing that Yohji was not flirting with him, Omi assumed it was a guy. "Who's the new guy?"

"His name is Kurapika, he will be helping with the shop and will be replacing you when you're at school." Ken told him.

Relieved that the rest of the guys won't be short handed anymore, he stuck out his hand, "Oh well in that case welcome to the team, I'm Omi Tsukiyono, but just call me Omi." He said cheerfully with a big smile. "I'm sure everybody else already introduce themselves properly, didn't they?"

Watching the warm welcome their new co-worker was getting, he was a bit surprised by their forgetting of the formality.

"Actually we didn't took the time to do that properly, but let's do it now: I'm Ken Hidaka, that's Yohji Kudou and finally that's Aya Fujimiya our boss. You can call us by our first name."

"Nice to meet you all, you can also call me by my first name: Kurapika."

"Now all the officials presentations are done." Omi started, "Do you mind if I ask how old you are, because you seem young."

"I'm not hiding my age, I'm 18."

"What! You're only one year younger than me, don't you need to study and go to school?" Omi asked really surprise and drawing attention to them from everyone in the store.

"I don't need to go to a school, I could but being a Hunter is enough for me." Kurapika replied.

"What's a Hunter?" Yohji questioned

"A Hunter is somebody that can go to places where, usual people can't. He can also have access to a lot more information and have more privilege on most places and transportation. Becoming a Hunter is extremely hard, there's a test each year in different places and only a few are able to have a license." Kurapika explain showing them his license.

"I heard a bit about that." Omi said; "The topic appeared on the Internet not so long after that guy, I think his name was Gin, broke the barrier two years ago."

"So in that case why did you want the job here, if you're not in a money need?" Yohji asked.

"Like I already told you, I don't even know myself." Kurapika answered; "I have a feeling there's something I need to do around here and it's link to this place."

Noticing the conversation was diverting his employees from the customers, Aya stepped away from the register. "In any case, we have important business to do right now so we'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning then." Kurapika told them exiting the flower shop and going back to the hotel, taking a new room only for him.

"Weird guy you found there, but I think he'll be ok." Omi stated. "So should we review our next mission?"

* * *

Author Comment: The real start of my story -. Only a few people for now, but others will show up later. Some character might be a little bit OOC, but I tried my best to write them the way I perceive in the both animation and I haven't watch any of them recently. For those who are wandering about the pairing, since both anime didn't leave me with the impression there won't be any (go see my profile you might understand more). Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 02: Unusual Event

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 02: Unusual Event

The next morning, Kurapika was already waiting at the door, when the flowers shop open.

"Wow! You're up early!" Ken said.

"I always take work seriously." Kurapika replied, with a small smile.

While placing and watering the plants, Kurapika remember an important matter he had forgot to tell the other guys. "I just thought of something I need to ask you guys if possible." Kurapika started; "Since were dealing with plants, we most likely will have some spiders around and because I have issues with those. If you see one, please take it away before I see it."

"You're afraid of spiders?" Yohji asked.

"No, I'm not. I just have some issues towards them, because of a…" Kurapika paused as he chose his words, "incident. My reflexes might just take over before I have the time to realize it and there's a big chance that I, by accident might throw something sharp at the spider to kill it. It might scare some customers, but I'll try to control myself with all the will power I have." He emitted hoping he still had the job. "But there's a possibility I won't be able to so I wanted to warn you and ask you just to take care of those spiders so I won't see them."

"Well, in any cases we'll try to see them before you do, no matter the reasons." Ken said with a smile to Kurapika.

After a week, Kurapika was becoming more and more part of the flower shop team, even the school girls were seeing him now as the same as Aya, Ken, Omi and Yohji They even were starting to search for personal information on him, like his birth date, his blood type and other useless things girls like to know. Kurapika was helping in the shop any way he could; he was learning really quickly about flowers and plants and was also nice to the all people around him. Even Aya was forced to agree that they had made a good choice, regardless of his weird answer and issues with spiders.

On a Sunday afternoon, while the five of them were in the shop, the phone rang and Kurapika was the one who answered it, "Hello! This is "Kitty in the House" flower shop, how may I help you?"

"_Hi! May I speak to my brother please?_" A girl voice asked

"Just a minute." Kurapika replied and turning toward Omi, he said, "There's a girl on the phone that would like to speak to her brother."

"Oh it must be Aya's sister." Omi replied and yelled; "Aya, the phone is for you."

"Thank you." Aya told Kurapika, taking the phone from his hands. "Hello?"

"_Ran, I'm so happy to hear your voice. I wanted to know how you were doing?_" Aya started. "_Sakura and me are doing great here in Kyoto. Sakura is really doing good on her dream and I'm coming back on my lost time in school._"

"I'm happy for you two and I hope you have enough money for everything, if not don't be afraid to tell me."

"_No we're fine, you send us more than we need each week._" Aya said.

"I miss you little sister and I'm sad you can't be here with us, but you know why."

"_Yes I know because if I would be close your enemies might try to use me against you._" Aya replied sighing. "_I'm sad also about that, but I know you want me to be safe and we'll see each other in the future._"

"Of course we will, I will never let anything happen to you. I have to go now; I need to work. I'll call you back later, goodbye Aya."

"_Goodbye Ran, later._" she said closing the phone.

"What was that about?" Kurapika asked Omi looking puzzled, because he only heard Aya/Ran answers.

"I'll explain later, since it's a long story and we have a lot of work right now." he replied.

"Oh, it's not that important, I don't want to put myself into the personal life of others, I was just a little curious that's all." Kurapika said.

Omi smiled at him and the both returned to what they were supposed to be doing.

The day after Aya's sister's phone call, an unusual event occurred in front of the shop.

Kurapika was watering the flowers outside with Yohji when suddenly; they heard a car honk. The only thing Yohji had the time to see was a car going at normal speed towards a young girl standing in the middle of the street and all of a sudden, she disappeared from there. The next thing Yohji knew, she was beside him in Kurapika's arms. The car continued on it's way since nobody was hit and there was no accident.

"How did you do that?" Yohji asked totally amazed, because Kurapika rescued her so fast and he didn't even see him move from the spot he was standing.

"It's a really long story. So for now let's just say it's a Hunter skill." Kurapika answered, with a smile. "Are you alright miss?"

"Yes, I think I am." the girl said, still trying to assimilate what happened.

"Please ma'am, you seem to still be in shock. Come inside for a cup of tea and to calm down a little bit." Yohji told the lady, presenting her a flower and pushing her ebony black hair from her face.

Without letting her the time to answer, Yohji led her inside. Aya closed and locked the door putting the "We'll be back in ? minutes" sign and set it on sixty. Having heard the sound from outside, Ken was already making some tea. They sat down at the wooden table and at that moment Ken came back with the tea for everyone.

"So, young lady," Yohji started; "What's your name? I'm Yohji, that's Kurapika, the one who made the tea is Ken and the last one is our boss, Aya."

"I'm Yori, sorry for troubling you." she replied.

"No need to worry," said Kurapika smiling lightly, "but why were you daydreaming in the middle of street."

"Well, you'll probably think I'm really clumsy," she admitted as she accepted a cup and took a sip. "Because I was thinking about the pricing for a few new items my store received recently. I was so deeply thinking about it that I didn't notice the light had change." She told them with an awkward smile.

"What kind of store do you own to be so deeply lost in your thoughts about the pricing, that it almost got you killed?" Kurapika asked.

"I sell antiques pieces, valuable and rare items and objects. I have pretty much anything rare and hard to find." Yori answered. "Oh! And since you saved my life Mr. Kurapika, if there's anything my store may have that you want I can easily either give it to you or give you a huge discount depending on the price, unless of course you don't want anything. But I really insist, because I really want to give you something in return even if it's a small thing compared to a life. I have the list with me please take a look."

Pulling a bundle of papers from her purse, she handed it to him. Having caught her pleading look when she spoke, Kurapika felt like he needed to find something in those papers even though he didn't want anything for saving her life, just her safety was enough for him. He more or less quickly looked at the first page. He intended to do the same with the rest, but something on the second page caught his attention. From the date written on the list her shop had acquired it recently, less than six months ago.

Noticing he stopped turning pages and his stare on one of them, Yori asked with hope of giving him a small thing to repay her debt, "Did you find something you would like?"

"Yes, actually I did." Kurapika replied still staring at the list. "I never thought I would have come across those here. It must have been fate that brought me to save you."

"What's the item you would like?" Yori asked, going toward him to see the list.

Kurapika showed her the item in question.

"Scarlet Eyes? Wow those are really pricy and far from what I thought you would choose."

"I am willing to pay any price for those." Kurapika told her seriously. "To me they are as precious as a life, if you prefer I don't mind paying full price for them and choose something else as a gift."

"No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to offend you, I was just a little surprised, that's all." Yori replied. "It's not up to me to decide what you should or should not take on the list. I didn't put any kind of restriction when I asked you to check for something you wanted; I'm more than happy that you found something that is really valuable to you and not in money terms. I can't give them to you though," she admitted." They are really too pricy for that, but I can give you an eighty percent discount on them. You're probably the only person to have that much of a discount, but I also have to say you're the only one who has saved my life. As soon as I receive your payment, I'll come deliver them to you in person." The antique shop dealer said whit a smile.

"Thank you very much." Kurapika said.

On that she finished her tea and said goodbye to everyone, since she had work to do. Yori also promised Kurapika to be careful and that she would watch her surroundings on her way back to her store. She also left him a business card in case he would want to contact her.

The rest of the day went calmly even though Kurapika kept thinking about the event that occurred earlier. Luckily he was still able to focus on his work. He also remembered Yori saying she had valuable and rare items as well as antiques in her store. He thought that since she able to find the eyes of one of his companions, she might be able to help Senritsu in her search. Kurapika decided on calling his old friend after work to let her know about Yori's store.

Right after finishing work, Kurapika took his cell phone and dial Senritsu number.

"_Hello?_" asked Senritsu answering her phone.

"Hi, It's me."

"_Kurapika, nice to talk to you again. How are things going?_" she questioned.

"Fine, everything is going fine." he replied. "I was calling to tell you that I came across somebody today that might be able to help you in your search. Here are her coordinates, just tell the owner you're one of my friends. Her name is Yori."

"_Thank you Kurapika, I'll give it a try and if there's anything you need don't hesitate to call me back._"

"I know, see you next time." Kurapika said.

"_Next time Kurapika, Goodbye._" Senritsu told Kurapika.

"Goodbye." he replied, closing his phone.

On his way back to the hotel he was staying at, different from the one he and Senritsu stayed when they first in Tokyo, Kurapika stopped by the bank to make sure Yori would receive the payment as soon as possible.

Five days later, Yori appeared in the door of the shop with a wrapped box in her hands. "Hello everybody," she said. "Since all the paper work is now done, I brought them to you in person to make sure you would get them properly." Holding the parcel out for Kurapika. "Oh is a Senritsu a friend of yours? She came by saying you told her about my place. I don't have what she was searching for, but if it can be found I'll do everything I can to help her… if she really is your friend."

Looking suddenly really moved, and barely hearing her, Kurapika took the box from her hands and replied, "Yes she is, Aya do you mind if I take a break?"

"No go on ahead." Aya told him, really disturbed by the look on Kurapika's face and his reaction to the item in the box.

Kurapika went to a small room over the shop, to think by himself for a while.

"It's the first time I've seen anybody being that emotional about something coming from my store," Yori said, as she watched Kurapika's back as he went through the door to go up stairs. Turning to everyone else; "Oh well, I have to go back now, see you next time guys. Say "bye" to Kurapika for me."

They waved goodbye and went back to work.

* * *

Author Comment: I wanted to say thank you to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) for reviewing 


	4. Chapter 03: Kurapika Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 03: Kurapika Secret

Later that day, Aya was starting to wonder what Kurapika was doing. The new hire was usually on time even when on a break and Omi even had the time to come back from school before they saw Kurapika come back down for work. "Omi, since the three of us have been dealing with the shop for most of the day. Can you go see what Kurapika is doing upstairs?" Aya asked.

Agreeing Omi went upstairs to check what the problem was. Through the closed door he was able to hear Kurapika's voice saying what seemed to be a poem or prayer. He was not sure, but from the tone of the voice it sounded more like a prayer. Omi waited, asking himself if he should or shouldn't open the door while at the same time he listened to the muffled words:

_The shining sun of the sky,  
__The green trees of the earth.  
__Our bodies are born on this earth,  
__Our souls originated from the sky.  
__The sunlight and the moonlight shall shine upon us,  
__The greeneries shall moisturize our limbs.  
__Surrender our bodies to the wind that blows across the world.  
__Thanking god for blessing our Kuruta land,  
__Bless our souls to be pure forever.  
__I am honored to share my happiness with my fellow tribe,  
__I am honored to share their sorrow.  
__Please bless the Kuruta tribe forever,  
__Let us pray this upon our scarlet eyes._

_The shining sun…_

Omi waited a few minutes, but all he heard was the prayer repeating over and over again. Finally deciding to enter the room to have a look at what was going on with Kurapika. Opening the door Omi saw him on the bed facing away from the door.

"Kurapika is something wrong? I heard you've been here for hours." Omi asked.

Hearing a voice from behind brought Kurapika back to the consciousness and aware of his surroundings. He immediately remembered where he was and realized that if Omi was back that it meant he had been up above the shop for a really long time. "I… I'm sorry," Kurapika started. "I must have caused a lot of trouble, since I've been gone for hours now." An embarrassed chuckle slipped from his lips. "I said my personal life would not interfere with my work, but I never expected to find these here. I would understand if Aya wants to fire me for today, I would not blame him."

"I don't think we have to go that far," Omi said, a little bit nervous about the fact that Kurapika was really serious on the subject. "Everybody have personal problems and I'm sure if you explain the situation to us we will be able to understand. Aya will at least want some king of an explanation though."

"I see, can I have some time to think about it please?"

"Of course," Omi replied smiling, "the four of us won't be available until the shop closes anyway. So get some rest until then and don't worry about the flowers."

"Thank you Omi." Kurapika slowly said, making sure to avert his eyes from Omi's view.

Omi closed the door and went back down the stairs, into the store.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Yohji questioned

"I don't know exactly. He's probably going to let us in on it later since he still wants to continue working here and I told him Aya would want some explanation on why a part of his personal life became an obstacle to his work. He was praying when I went upstairs and I'm not sure, but I think he was crying. I asked him to relax until the shop closed." Omi explained

"Well, I just hope we don't have anything to do tonight, because something tells me it's going to be a long story." Ken said.

"I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow night if there's anything to do. I'm really curious about that story." Omi stated.

After closing the store, all four of them went upstairs and Omi knocked on the door before opening it. This time Kurapika was not sitting on the bed, but was facing away and looking out the window. He had the time to think about everything and consult his dowsing chain to know if what he had to do with this shop was over or not. Finally he had reached the conclusion that he needed to stay here, so he decided to give them the explanations they wanted.

Hearing the door open and his employers waiting, Kurapika gathered his courage. "You guys want to go somewhere else or stay here? It will probably be a long story so we might want to go to a restaurant and have dinner or something to drink."

"That's a good idea. There's a small restaurant nearby; let's go there." Omi cheerfully said.

Finally turning around, Kurapika looked at them. The fact that he had cried a lot didn't affect them as much as the color of his eyes, they were now blue-green instead of black.

"Your eyes are…" Ken started saying what everyone was thinking.

"I'll explain that along with everything else." Kurapika cut him off. "Let's get going if I'm to give you some answers to your questions."

On that the five of them left the building and went to the nearby restaurant. Yohji initially asked for a table near another one full of partying ladies, but Kurapika asked that they sit at a table in the back corner, Aya shot the blond playboy a look and agreed. They began to order something to eat. Nothing important was said while they were eating to make sure all had a full stomach for a forth-coming long story.

"Where should I start," Kurapika began as he finished his meal. "Maybe by how and why I became a Hunter. If you have any questions, just break in and ask them, since I don't know if my explanations will be clear." He paused to see if they were following. "to put it simply, I wanted to become a Hunter for revenge. My tribe, the Kuruta, was massacred by the Genei Ryodan and I was the only survivor."

"What's the Genei Ryodan?" Ken asked.

"A group of thieves, murderers and a lot of other things. They have never been stopped because the authorities are too scared of them." Kurapika answered. "I swore vengeance upon them because they killed all the people I knew and loved since I was a child," pausing once more as the memories and images crept into his mind, "and the only reason for that bloody massacre was for the eyes of my friends and family."

"Why?" Omi questioned.

"When the Kuruta experience strong emotions, their eyes turn red. If one dies in that state, their eyes colors stay like that. Those red eyes are called 'Scarlet Eyes' and that color is one of the world wonders. That is why when I found my companions the only thing missing on them were their eyes." Reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small case holding two black pieces of plastic. "That is the reason why I usually wear those black contact lenses. If I'm unable to control my emotions, I can at least hide the fact that I'm from the Kuruta tribe behind them. What you see now is my natural eye color."

"So if I understand correctly," Yohji broke the silence, "your eyes can turn red, but you hide that fact behind contact because it's a really rare color and people might come and try to kill you for them?"

"Yes, exactly." Kurapika said. "I'm sure you guys know how to keep a secret and considering it's already too late since you know I'm the only survivor of that tribe I might as well show you since I trained myself to be able to change my eyes color without the need of any violent emotion."

Slowly Kurapika closed his eyes and took a few breaths. When he opened them again, Omi, Ken, Yohji and Aya were surprised to see how bright red they were, compared to the blue-green he had before. Closing his eyes again, Kurapika brought them back to their original color. "That the reason why I acted a bit strange earlier. What Yori brought me from her shop were: 'Scarlet Eyes'."

"That explain a lot," Aya said, speaking for the first time; "but you seem to have something else to tell us."

"Yes I do. It's concerning those monsters who killed my tribe, the Genei Ryodan. Due to the events that occurred more or less around a year ago, my fight might affect you guys since I'm working in your flower shop. I don't think it will, but if I just disappear one day at least you'll know why."

Ordering more tea Kurapika began the second part of his story. "After I ended my Hunter training, I was able to find a job as a bodyguard for a powerful man. His power came from the fact that his daughter was making accurate predictions of the future. In addition to her soothsaying she was a body part collector. I knew being near them was the best place for me to be able to obtain my companion's eyes."

"Why did you quit and come here then?" Ken asked.

"I quit because his daughter lost her prediction power and my boss was getting into a lot of money trouble. There is another reason why I quit that job, but that will be explain later in my story.

While I was still working for him, we went to the York Shin auctions and that's where everything started. To be exact it's when a group of thieves tried to steal the auction items and it just happened that this group was the Genei Ryodan. At the time the authorities were willing to go after them. They even putted a reward on their heads, but the pursuits were abandoned when they learned where the Ryodan were from."

"Is the place where they're from that important?" Aya asked.

"For you? Not really, since the name of the place would tell you nothing. The barrier around this land was broken only two years ago, so it probably hasn't reach you yet. Also it's of little importance for my story."

"Alright then, continue." Aya said, as he tried to hide his annoyance at being not able to decide what is and what is not important.

"Certainly. Eventually, our small group of bodyguards did manage to capture one of them. I was able to control myself with the help of a close friend. I did however push the Ryodan member to his limits and after escaping from where he was detained, he came looking for me. I waited for him in a place where there was nobody else but us. We had a fight," Kurapika took a casual sip of his tea, "and I won killing him."

"I know he was a bad guy, but you did killed him and from your story you were only a bodyguard. Not a member of the police or anything like that, just a bodyguard. Weren't there any consequences to that act? You got away with killing someone, even if he was evil, with no problems?" Omi asked not hiding his surprised.

"Well, first of all, I did bury him and I doubt the authorities would have dug for the body. Second of all, in a weird way we can say that I had the authorities consent because the bounty on their heads was still effective at the moment and it was either dead or alive. Third of all, being a Hunter does allow for circumstancing some laws, including those concerned with killing people."

"So if a murderer became a Hunter, the police aren't allowed to take any actions against him?" Omi questioned more and more surprised. "What if he fakes being a Hunter?"

"Being a Hunter can't be faked because even if he would have a Hunter license, each new Hunter is registered when they pass the test and the numbers on the bottom of the license is an identification code. To answer your first question, if a murderer would become a real Hunter than it means he or she is really skilled, because the Hunter test is one of the hardest things to do. Also, even if the police can't arrest him, nothing stops them from asking another Hunter to take care of the case."

"Wow being a Hunter is really unusual." Omi stated; "but please continue with your story I was just curious."

"Don't worry." Kurapika smiled and continued with his story. "A few days after I fought and killed the Ryodan, Ubogin, their leader and all other members made themselves disappeared by passing themselves for dead. I did think they were until I received a note from a contact that the bodies were fakes. I happened to be with some old friends when I received the note. Of course, they offered their help to me. After much deliberations and their nagging, I finally agreed to let them help.

Together we came up whit a plan to capture one specific Ryodan member who could read minds, simply because she was the most dangerous one. To be honest, I totally screwed up our plan by acting on my emotions and not controlling my anger. In result two of my friends were captured. We did manage to rescue them by capturing their leader and doing an exchange. Unfortunately the mind reader, Pakunoda had the time to learn everything about me using her power on my friends

With no alternative I had to make sure she would not tell the others." Knowing he was about to let relative stranger in on something even, to them, weirder Kurapika readied himself, "I use what can be called, for now, a special ability to put conditions on her and if they were not followed she would die instantly. I also did the same thing to their leader, but different conditions for him. I made it so he was unable to use his power, which for somebody like him was worse that death. The girl died telling the other members my weakness and recently I felt their leader being freed from the restraint I had put on him. That's the second reason why I quit the other job in order to find him. They will probably be after me now that they have regained their leader."

"Don't you think it might have been important to inform us about this before we hired you?" Questioned Aya.

"I never thought that I would find Scarlet Eyes around here I also doubt the Ryodan would attack in the middle of the day at a public place in this recently discovered land. They are more intelligent than that. If anything they might lure me out of the shop, but I sincerely doubt that they will attack the store. I didn't tell you any of that until now because like, I said before I felt drawn to your flower shop. I can't explain it and the feeling is still there, so it wasn't only my meeting with Yori."

"So, in short, you told us this story to explain why you were so moved this afternoon and to warn us not to worry too much if you disappeared with no reason." Ken stated.

"In a word, yes. I never intended to bring my personal life into work, but I'm not afraid to put work aside for revenge." Kurapika replied a serious emotion plastered on his calm face.

For an instant their table was filled with nothing but quiet. Everybody, deeply lost in thoughts about the words that had just been spoken. Aya finally took a deep breath and broke the unbreakable silence.

"I'll probably be the last person to blame you for trying to avenge your tribe and family. Just let us know if you are going out during the day." Pushing his hair out of the way and looking at his watch, "It's getting late, so we should all get some rest. I want to see you at the same time tomorrow morning, Kurapika."

"Of course, but before going back to my place, I need to get my companion's eyes which are still in that room."

"Oh, well they're in my bedroom. You don't have to worry too much tonight I'll take care of them for you." Omi reassured his friend with a smile and pat on his shoulder.

"In that case, I have faith in you for that task. They're just really important to me, but I'll entrust you with them for tonight."

"Don't worry I'll take great care of them." Omi replied.

"Then I'll be going to get some rest." Kurapika said finishing his tea and getting up.

Everyone got up and went back home to get some rest after the long evening.

* * *

Author Comment: I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and I hope you're all enjoying this story. I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 04: Weiss meets Killua and Gon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: I deceided to put that in the beginning instead of the end. As always I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

This chapter minght contain more OOC than usual but for the need of my story it will stay like that.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

Sesshyro: Thank you very much for your review. I'll try to update once a week if I can : ) :hug:

* * *

Chapter 04: Weiss meets Killua and Gon

The next day, Kurapika called Senritsu to ask for her help. He wanted to know if she would be able to find someplace safe for the Scarlet Eyes, knowing she would agree without any hesitation. Later that afternoon Senritsu came to pick up the box and was presented at the same time to Aya, Ken and Yohji, who were more than a little taken aback by her appearance.

"Don't worry Kurapika, I'll make sure they're kept safe." Senritsu said.

"I know," Kurapika smiled, "that's why I called you. Until next time Senritsu."

"Until next time Kurapika and call me back if you need anything else." Senritsu replied leaving the shop.

* * *

A few weeks later in the middle of the night, while finishing a mission where Ken took care of the target in a deserted park, Weiss came across something unusual. The park wasn't as deserted as they had first thought because a young boy with spiky elderly-colored hair was sitting beside a tree watching them with, what they thought was a surprised look in his black eyes.

"What's a kid of that old doing out here at this time of the night?" Yohji questioned as he replaced his razor wire into its compartment.

"I don't know, but we should probably get him back to the base and deal with it there." Omi said hiding his crossbow from the child.

"You're right Bombay, Siberian go talk to him, you like children." Aya replied not liking the loose end that had appeared.

Nodding Ken went toward the young boy. "Hello young man. It seem you've been here for a while and saw something you probably shouldn't have seen," Ken started; "Would you mind coming with us?"

The boy seemed to think about it for a few seconds and answered,

"Sure, not at all, but I have to call my friend first to tell him I won't meet him in time."

"Of course, just try to do it as fast as possible."

"I'll do what I can." The boy said getting his cell phone out. "Hello, yeah it's me… I'm going to be late… Why? Because I came across a few people that want to talk to me and I don't know how long it's going to take… And how will you do that? Sure whatever… I have to go now see you later." Closing the cell phone he followed Weiss into Yohji's car. A few minutes later they arrived at the flower shop and went in the basement.

"So kid what's your name, how old are you and what were you doing in the park at this hour?" Yohji asked.

"In order: I'm Killua, I'm 13 years old and I was in the park because I was taking a walk since I didn't had anything else to do. If you're worried about my mental health after seeing you guys kill somebody you really shouldn't," Killua commented plainly. "And by the way, may I also ask who you guys are?"

"That's fair, I'm Ken Hidaka, that's Yohji Kudou, he's Omi Tsukiyono and finally that's Aya Fujimiya. Where do…" Ken answered as he went around the room and stopping as he heard the front door of the closed shop open.

"Killua! Are you here?" a young voice called from upstairs.

"How the hell did he find this place?" Killua said recognizing the voice and yelled: "Yeah! I'm in the basement!"

Another young boy came jumping down the stairs and turning a routine mission into a disaster. "Ah! Killua I wanted to know what was going on so I came to find you, I was getting bored all by myself." The boy quipped with his friend as he put a hand behind his head as he laughed and knocked some dust off his green outfit.

"It figures you were bored," Killua replied. "Guys meet my best friend Gon. Gon meet Ken, Yohji, Omi and Aya."

"Hello. Nice too meet you, I'm Gon Freeks," he presented himself, "and Killua didn't you go out for a walk and come here because you were bored also?"

"Yeah, well whatever, I…"Killua started, but was cut off by Ken:

"Ahem. Hello Gon and I would like to know how you knew your friend were here?"

"Oh, I went to the park where Killua was supposed to be and I pick up a weird smell of blood and flowers. I just followed that smell until I arrived here." Gon answered, not understanding the confusion.

Slapping his hand to his forehead, Killua told them, "He's got really well developed senses. Just don't ask too many questions on it."

"Ookay, you two are the weirdest kids I ever saw." Ken stated looking to his friends for help. "Killua do you have your parent's phone number? I think we should call them."

"Really, you don't want to do that. Trust me I'm not joking." Killua replied.

"Killua be a nice boy and let us call your parents." Ken asked and then had a though as to why he was hesitant, "or are you afraid because you ran away from home?"

"No it's something else, I have my father's permission to be here, but since you won't leave me alone until you speak to them, I'll call them for you and pass you the phone after." Getting his cell phone out, Killua dialed his main house number.

"Hey, bro. Is dad there or is he on a contract?" Killua asked.

"_No he's home. You want to speak to him?_" his brother Milluki questioned.

"Yeah."

"_Give me a minute. Dad! Killua wants to speak to you._" He yelled.

"_Killua? What is it?_" Silva asked, "_Is something wrong?_"

"No, nothing's wrong, You see I'm in the land that was discovered two years ago and people here have really different views from the rest of the world. Some of them are here and they insisted on speaking to you, even when I told them it was useless. I'm passing the phone to one of them." And as Killua handed the phone over Ken saw him mouth the words 'I warned you'

"Hello? I'm Ken Hidaka. Are you Killua's father?"

"_Yes I'm Silva Zoldick. Did Killua do something wrong?_"

"No sir… well not exactly," Ken said, "but he did witness something a kid his age should never see."

"_Which is? Please go to the point, I have clients to deal with._"

"Ah, um, yes of course. Let's just say he saw a mission of our group and also saw the target being taken care of."

"_Are you trying to tell me he saw you kill somebody?_"

"To put it simply. Yes, that's what happened." Ken replied.

"_So where's the problem?_"

"Your child is only 13 years old sir. That's something he shouldn't have saw."

"_Killua didn't tell you anything about our family and since you're from that new land you probably never heard of the Zoldick family also?_" Silva questioned. "_It would be easier if I could be there, but I will try to make it simple on the phone. Our family, the Zoldick family, are professional assassins. My grandfather, father, mother, wife, our five sons from the oldest to the youngest and I are all professional killers. It's our everyday job and Killua is the heir of our family. He probably has killed more than you or your group combined, in his 13 years of life. So don't worry about the fact that he saw you kill someone, now I would like to speak to him again._"

Totally speechless and whiter than when Silva started explaining, Ken pass the cell phone back to Killua.

"I did warn you." Killua said before answering his cell phone. "Yes, dad?"

"_You could have saved them the phone call by telling what our family does._"

"You think these amateurs of the new land would have believed me? A 13 years old kid, dad?"

"_Hmm, you're right. They would have called anyway. Oh well, just leave them one of our business card and I'll give them a 20 discount if they need our services._"

"Ok dad, I'll talk to you later."

"_Later son._" Silva said hanging up the phone.

Closing his cell phone Killua turned around to see the others looking at Ken, still visibly shaken and finally able to ask, "Was what he told me true?"

"Yes it is and he asked me to give you this." Killua replied as he slipped one hand in his pocket to pull out a card. "It's in case you meet someone that requires real pros."

He gave the card to Ken, who was still having trouble believing what Killua's father had told him. Ken turned toward Omi, who was sitting by the computer,

"Can you go on the net and look up for his family?"

"Sure," Omi said; "but why? What happened between you and his father? You look like you're in shock?"

"Just do the search and you'll understand."

"You shouldn't have to dig too far for that. Just use the local search engine and you should be able to find our personal website, the family name is Zoldick." Killua broke into the conversation causing Ken and Omi to look at him. "I assume my brother Milluki put it on every search engine that exist."

Omi turned back around to face his computer and searched for information about the Zoldick family. Like Killua said, he found the main website of the family. As he read the present family history, Omi found out what Ken had heard on the phone.

"Aya… Yohji… I think you should come and read this." Omi told them, rubbing his eyes and rereading to make sure he was getting it right.

Their curiosity getting the better of them, especially Aya, the remaining Weiss went to the screen and read. Like their partners, both Yohji and Aya were amazed and shock by what they saw, but it was not shown on Aya face.

Ken watched his teammates read the Zoldick family business several time, his hands finally calming themselves. "From the look on all of your faces, I'll believe what Killua's dad told me was the truth." Ken stated not liking the situation one bit. He knew that the four of them had taken lives before, but they all had a good reason to do so. The fact that this young boy was so detached chilled him.

"If what's on this website is exact," Omi started, "Then…"

"Yes it's exact. My whole family are assassins and we don't try to hide it." Killua cut off. "This is the difference between pros and amateurs. I've killed probably over a hundred more people than you guys in my life, but I decided to stop since I really didn't like it." He said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the chair. "Seeing you four killing one person will hardly traumatize me for the days to come." Killua added as he started to become seriously annoyed at having his credentials doubted.

"Killua calm down," Gon said feeling his friend growing hostility. "Just remember that we're on the recently discover land and that you are probably the first member of the Zoldick family to come here. They have different ethics here and there's no way they could have known anything about you're family. Hey, it's also why they probably see to us like we were normal kids."

"You're right Gon, I just totally forget where we are. It probably wouldn't have change a thing if we had told them we were Hunters to begin with either." Killua replied smiling. "By the way, when did you become that smart? I'm the one with the ideas around here."

"Hey! I can have a good idea or two… once in a while. I came up with the one for Greed Island remember?" Gon yelled back indignantly.

"Yeah and I always hated the fact that I was unable to think about such a simple idea." Killua murmured for himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You said something?" Gon asked hearing part of the sneer.

"Nah I was just thinking for myself. You're right Gon." He said with a smile. "You have good simple ideas once in a while. I guess you need a simple mind for simple ideas, I'll keep to the complex and strategic ones."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Gon screamed and jump to his feet. Both boys having completely disregarded the four men watching the confrontation.

"Exactly what I said." Killua replied jumping up also to meet the challenge.

As Gon moved closer almost head to head with Killua, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"What if I am?" Challenged Killua, butting head with Gon

"Then I accept it. Let's resolve this with Jan Ken Pon." Gon replied as he threw down the gauntlet and jumped back his fist in the air in preparation. _I'll get him back or winning the Rock, Paper, Scissors tournament._ He thought for himself.

"You're on!" Killua replied getting ready and raising his own fist.

"Ahem, it's not that we don't like seeing you two act like real kids, but Killua you said something that caught our attention." Ken said with a smile making sure to remind the two of them that they were not alone.

That made Killua snapped out of his focused attention to read Gon move. "We'll resolve that at the hotel." Killua told Gon, letting him know that this round was merely postponed and not cancelled

"Sure thing," he replied as he hoped back onto a stool, balancing his hands.

"What did I say that was so important?" Killua questioned.

"Did you say that the two of you are Hunters?" Ken inquires.

"You know about Hunters?" Killua asked surprised by that fact and looking over at Gon to see his equal reaction.

"We recently came across somebody that knew all about Hunter and he explained it to us." Omi said.

"His name wasn't Gin was it?" Gon asked excitedly as he leaped back off the stool

"No. Why?" Omi replied startled by the enthusiasm of the question. Knowing he had heard the name Gon had mentioned he turned to his teammates. "Wasn't Gin the name of the man who showed our world that we were wrong about everything in our universe?"

"You mean the barrier that was around this land?" Gon questioned. "Yeah that was Gin Freeks and that's why Killua and me are here. I'm looking for him, because he's my father and Killua is helping me try to find him. We thought that since he's the one who discovered this land, we might find some clues on him around here."

"Does your father know you're searching for him? I mean doesn't he want to meet with you?" Omi asked him, becoming more confused by the situation.

"Well if he knew, he'd probably run away, since he doesn't want to meet me." Gon answered. "I guess he's scared since he really doesn't know how to be a father. When I was a baby, he left me with my aunt and my grandmother and went back on being a Hunter. I don't blame him for that though. I actually admire him. My aunt has always told me I was a lot like him because I think that being a Hunter is a great thing too."

"You're two very unusual kids I have to say." Ken admitted as he stiffed a yawn. He knew it was getting late and that everyone must be getting tired. "Well it's not that it hasn't been interesting to talk to you, but it's getting late and we all should get some sleep."

"Sure, if you don't mind us leaving. Oh and before I forget why did it surprise you that we were Hunters?" Killua wondered still having trouble understanding new worlders.

Ken and Omi began to walk the boys out since Yohji had already began to fall asleep on the couch and Aya was more aggravated than usual. "It's just that we heard it was really hard to pass that test and we never thought kids could take it, but I guess it's open to everybody." Ken answered. "Oh one thing though, since we're only amateurs, like you said, would you two please keep quiet on what you saw tonight. We are usually known as florist only."

"Don't worry about your secret. It's safe with us." Killua said smiling. "Let's go Gon."

The four of them left the basement like nothing never happen. As Ken locked the door and watched the two youths walk along the sidewalk joking and laughing, Omi leaned against a counter.

"I think I'll say I'm sick tomorrow since it's so late. You all are going to need some extra hands with the shop.

Ken nodded in agreement, fatigue settling hard. "Let's go get the little sleep we can."

* * *

The night wing was cool as the two boys walked back to their hotel. A few people they had passed by looked curiously but never said anything. "Those guys were nice." Gon said finally breaking the silence as they reach their destination.

"Yeah. Real amateurs though, but I'm sure they'll get better with practice." Killua replied as he opened their hotel room door and froze after seeing a girl on his bed.

"Killua what's wrong?" Gon wanted to know and looked over his shoulder and into the room to see the little girl.

"Hello. Long time no see you two." She greeted them.

"Aahh, Biske! What are you doing here?" Gon questioned totally surprised to see her.

"Well I felt bad since I didn't get to finish everything with your training, so I decided to come back to find you." She answered. _And also to see what precious stones I can find in this land._ She thought.

Remembering Biske training Killua stammered, "Do we have a say on this? I'm…"

"No you don't." Biske cut him off with a look from her eyes.

Realizing the futility of fighting "Oh well, but if you don't mind we had a long night and we both would like to get some rest, because I'm pretty sure we're going to wake up early tomorrow." Killua said his shoulder slumping.

"Of course. You two get some rest." She said patting the mattress. "You'll tell me what happen tomorrow morning." She replied.

"Yeah sure." A half asleep Killua answered as his head hit the pillow.

Closing the lights they all went to bed.

* * *


	6. Chapter 05: New Clinic in Town

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: As usual I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

This Chapter is a littile bit shorter, but the next one should be longer.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

Emitique: Thank you very much : )

NailoSyanodel: Thank you

* * *

Chapter 05: New Clinic in Town

The city was slowly waking in the morning light and Kurapika arrived at his usual time. To his surprised saw everyone there, including Omi who was supposed to have school today. Seeing that, except for Aya, all the others seemed to be half asleep. _Aya is probably feeling the same, but isn't showing it,_ Kurapika thought for himself with a smirk. Observing that no one notice him, he set his backpack on the counter with a thud. "Did something happen yesterday night?" Kurapika questioned. "You all seem pretty tired and I guess that's why Omi is not going to his class today."

Aya stopped his watering and look at Kurapika directly. "We met some kids and we all spoke late into the night." He answered in a tone that clearly told to Kurapika not to pursue the subject.

Slightly startled, but understanding the warning Kurapika nodded and went about his tasks without having a second thought of this situation.

That afternoon while Aya and Kurapika were delivering flowers amongst the constant flow of customers and fan girls, a man entered the flower shop. Noticing that he was little bit taller than the few men present, he slicked back his brown hair, flicked off a piece of lint on his dark blue suit and adjusted his yellow necktie to make himself presentable.

"Hello, Welcome to "Kitty in The House". How can we help you?" Omi greeted cheerfully.

The man smiled at the polite greeting. "Hello there, my name is Leorio. I'm new around here and I've recently opened a small clinic close by. I have a really special and unusual proposition for your flower shop."

"Really? Well let's hear it," An always cheerful Omi encouraged him, curious about what he had to say.

Leorio had practice his pitch all morning. "Working in flowers, you probably already know that they help a lot in a patient health recovery," Leorio started. "I would like to know if the shop would agree to deliver flowers to all my patients each week. I'll give you a list of names and room numbers so each one of them can have a few flowers."

Hearing such a lucrative contract being discuss, Ken and Yohji both stopped what they were doing and joined Omi. "That's a pretty big request you have there," Yohji stated, "and who's going to pay for all of those flowers each week?"

"I will." Leorio answered. "Just send me an invoice after the delivery and I'll pay it right away."

"I think we'll have to wait until our boss come back from his deliveries before agreeing to that." Yohji replied looking at Ken and Omi who both nodded.

"I'm not in a hurry right now. Do you mind if I look around while waiting?" Leorio asked his smile never failing.

"Go ahead," Yohji said as he checked his watch. "It should not take him too long to come back. They have been gone a half an hour already."

While Leorio was shown around the store and deciding the best flowers to use they finally heard the arrival of the delivery cart signaling that Aya and Kurapika were back. They entered the shop a few minutes later.

"Leorio?! What are you doing here?" A rarely surprised Kurapika asked.

"Ah! Kurapika, I could ask you the exact same question, weren't you with the Nostrad family?" Leorio asked back, surprised to see his young friend.

"That's really long story and beside I asked you first." The young Hunter said with a smile.

"Ah… well. Hum… you see, I…" still feeling some embarrassment about his old friend knowing his other occupation.

Felling Aya growing impatient about more interference from their new hire, Yohji stepped up. "Mister Leorio came here to arrange a big ongoing business." He said rescuing Leorio and showing Aya that this was all a coincidence. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, Leorio is a friend of mine. We passed the Hunter exam the same year and he was there to help me against the Genei Ryodan. He's one of the few persons I really trust."

"You told them Kurapika?" Leorio wanted to know, further being surprised by his friend.

"Yes. Some stuff happened and I ended up explaining my story to them. I trust them, maybe not as much as you Gon, Killua, but I trust them." He said and caught a sign of recognition in Ken eyes at the name of Gon and Killua. Before he could ask him anything about that, he heard several familiar voices arguing outside.

"I'm sure of it Killua, it's him, I can smell his cologne."

Inside Kurapika and Leorio looked at each other in disbelief as they realized who was out on the street. Kurapika tried to contain his laughter, but was not doing very well and Leorio blushing slightly from embarrassment.

Looking at the familiar sign of the business they had left that early morning, Killua was annoyed by fate. "Gon, you know exactly why we should avoid this area and please, for once, could you stop acting like a dog and act more like a normal person." Killua replied.

"But Killua." Gon pleaded knowing he was right and wanting to see Leorio.

"Let's just go and see." An unfamiliar feminine voice said; "He's not going to stop until we do. You know how he is when he sets his mind on something Killua."

Hearing a sigh of resignation from outside, the door opened and the three walked into the shop. "See! I told you that it…" Gon at called out as he saw the well-dressed man, but stopped short by an unexpected reunion. "Ah! Kurapika what are you doing here?"

"I'm hearing that question a lot today," Kurapika smiled lightly. "I don't really have the time to talk right now, since I'm supposed to be working." He tried to explain shortly to his excitable friend, raising a pot of flowers to illustrate. "How about we come back to the original subject." He added looking at Leorio.

"Oh that's right. I came here for a specific reason." Turning toward Aya Leorio continued; "You must be the boss around here. The one they named Aya?"

Aya simply nod, waiting for the man to continue.

Clearing his throat, Leorio was relived to be able to finalize his arrangements "You see, I would like to know if this shop is willing to deliver flowers each week to a list of patients in my clinic nearby. I will be the one paying for the flowers. Since some of them don't have any family or money I want them to have at least flowers because it will help them get healthier quickly."

"If your patients don't have any money, how can they afford to stay in your clinic?" Omi wondered how a doctor could afford such expenses.

"My rates are very special," Leorio replied as he smiled and winked behind his glasses. "After admitting someone to my clinic, I usually do a background check on that person. Being that I'm a Hunter, like Kurapika, it's fairly easy. The check helps me determine on how much to charge that patient depending on his/her economic status. This prevents any rich person from abusing my rates and the poor can received medical treatment regardless on how much they can spend. My rates will never exceed the normal amount charge in clinics or hospital, I'm a honest doctor." Leorio was proud of himself for being able to say that.

"Wow Leorio! Your dream came true." Gon said smiling widely.

"I'm happy for you Leorio. You're a great person and a great doctor." Kurapika told him smiling also.

Leorio could only smile back at them and appreciate their heartfelt praise.

"Those are really nice thoughts. We'll take that contract as long as we receive the payment." Aya stated offering his hand and wishing his sister had a doctor like him.

"Of course, thank you very much." Leorio replied, sealing the deal. "I'll have the list sent over as soon as possible."

"Kurapika," Aya continued. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. You seem to have some catching up to do with your friends and since Omi is here we'll be fine for the rest of the day."

"Ah, um… yes of course. Thank you Aya." Kurapika said unsure if that was a good idea as the Hunters grabbed him and headed out of the shop.

"I wonder why he was so uneasy about going with them." Omi asked out loud as he watched the five of them leave.

"He probably didn't want them to know why he quit his old job, in order to keep them safe." Yohji hypothesized.

"You think we should have told him about the fact that we knew Gon and Killua?" Ken questioned as he rang up another customer.

"No." Aya answered; "It would have been too hard to explain without telling him everything. Now we have work to do."

Everyone nodded and went back to their tasks.

* * *

"Let's go back to my clinic first, I'll need to tell them about the fact that I'm taking the rest of the day off." Leorio said. "After that we can go to a coffee shop to catch up."

After stopping by Leorio clinic, they went to the small restaurant where Kurapika had told his story to Aya, Ken, Omi and Yohji. They used the same table Kurapika had sat before, since it was isolated enough and ordered a little food.

Looking across the table to the girl about the same age as Gon and Killua "So you two," Kurapika wondered. "Who's your little friend?"

"Oh this is Biske. She's Nen training Killua and me."

"Nen training? You seem awfully young to be able to do that, little miss." Leorio said, not really believing Gon.

Covering her mouth in 'shock'. "Oh my! Thank you for the compliment, but I'm actually 58 years old." Biske said blushing.

"I've heard rumors about a powerful Hunter that looks like a 12 years old girl. Is your full name Biscuit Kruger by any chances?" Kurapika wondered in awe of the possibility.

"Wow! You're well informed, young man." Biske answered. "Yes my full name is Biscuit Kruger, but you can call me Biske."

"You found yourself a nice teacher, Gon." Kurapika told him.

"She's the one who found us. Back on Greed Island." Killua replied, stealing some of Gon fries while he wasn't looking.

"At first," Biske started remembering back to when she first met the pair; "I only wanted to break up their friendship, but after watching them for a while I got depressed by the way they were using their strength compared to the potential they had. So I decided to take their training into my hands and that's why I'm here." She placed her silverware down. "To end what I started." She finished and raised a finger.

"Nine!" both Killua and Gon exclaimed at the same time, making the restaurant stop and turn.

"Tie again." Biske ruled and she noticed the puzzled look on the face of Leorio and Kurapika. "It's part of the training; to make sure they're able to use Gyo at any time."

"Oh, I see." Kurapika said closing his eyes and drinking his tea.

"So Kurapika, why did you come here? Last time we saw each other, you were with the Nostrad family?" Gon wondered as he saw that half of his fries were gone.

Kurapika sighed, unable to evade explaining anymore, he took a deep breath.

"I'll make it short and go straight at the point. Kuroro had been released from my Judgment Chain and following my instincts I ended up here. On my second day here my Dowsing chain led me to the guys at the flower shop. I believe something important is going to happen there. Something amazing already has happened, but I have the feeling that's not what led me there."

"What happened?" Gon wanted to know

The familiar mixture of anger and sadness swept over Kurapika. "I came across one of my companion's eyes."

With this statement, the air instantly thickened with the implication. "Oh, so will you be after the Ryodan again?" Gon asked, a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry Gon, I won't go after them if they're not around. I know that since I'm working at the shop with other people, I won't be hasty in my action. Also Kuroro and the others know my weakness, which means I don't want you, Killua or Leorio involved. You almost got killed last time because of me and I don't want to go through that again."

Everybody stayed silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts and remembering the last time they went against the Genei Ryodan, until Leorio broke the quiet. "Well, you know we will always be there to help if you ever want us to."

Kurapika nodded and desperately wanted to change the subject and to also lighten up the atmosphere. "Gon, Killua what brought you here?"

Smiling at Gon, Killua started their story and the rest of the day went calmly.

* * *


	7. Chapter 06: Targets, Kurapika and Weiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: As usual I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

In this the plot is starting to be reveled a little more, if you hadn't figure it out already. I also wanted to let eveyone know something for the future chapters. Somethine some event might not be plausible, but for the need of this story, il will happen the way it's decribe even if doesn't make a lot of sense, it will in the future.

Sesshyro : Thank for the review. Yes they're all together now, even thought Leorio won't show up to often (he's not really my favorite character). As for the Weiss, don't worry. I already consider them over the average human in terms of skill and even though I don't really plan on having them learn Nen, I've found a solution wheter it's plausible or not, I decided it will be in this story, but that will come in a few more chapters.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 06: Targets, Kurapika and Weiss

The days following the reunion of the four Hunters were calmer, which everyone was thankful for.

It was Sunday afternoon in the flower shop and while the five of them were working, two women came silently through the back door. Nobody was aware that they had guests until a few minutes later when a short song was heard in the speakers. That caught the attention of everyone, but Kurapika. "We have something that needs to be taken care of. Please, Kurapika, take care of the shop for us until we gat back." Omi asked him, as the three others had already made their way to the back of the store.

Kurapika could only nod even though he had a lot of questions in his head, but he decided to stay silent. Confident in leaving the store to Kurapika, the four men went down to the basement and took their usual place waiting to receive information on their next mission. As the lights snapped off and sent the room into darkness only to be re-illuminated by the activation of the big screen TV screen. All of their eyes adjusted to see the silhouette of a sitting man in front of a window. They each recognized the form of their deceased boss, brought back to life via holograms and sophisticated computers. It was Persia.

"Weiss, you have a new mission." Persia said with his crisp booming voice. "A new group in town is causing trouble and the police are unable to deal with them. They are now assigned to you."

As eleven figures began to appear on the screen replacing him, "They are known for having committed numerous acts of thievery and murder. Unfortunately each time the bodies of their victims have always disappeared without a trace, without even a small sample of blood left behind. This is the reason why police are unable to act. We have collected as much information on them as possible; it will be up to you to find more. Hunters of the night! Deny these evil beasts their tomorrow!"

On that statement, the TV closed and the lights opened again. Birman and Manx were there, waiting quietly. "I take it you're all on the case?" Birman asked

"What is the information you have?" Aya questioned getting straight to the point.

"Here," she said, taking out of an envelope with a pile of papers and pictures in it and put it on the table. "We have the names of each member. They call themselves the Genei Ryodan and…"

"Genei Ryodan!?" Omi cut her off and grabbed the folder; "Isn't that the group Kurapika going after? Should we warn him and tell him our secret? I mean he told us his and he might have a lot more information on them?"

Aya shuffled through the pictures. "I won't go against somebody's wish for vengeance, and like Omi said he might have some helpful information. That might even be why he gave us that weird answer back when we interview him on why he wanted to work in the shop. Omi go get him." Aya said as he studied the picture of a man with a cross on his forehead.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Manx asked thinking this was not a good idea.

Looking over Aya shoulder, Ken looked up at the woman who has been with them from the beginning, he admire her concern over them all even though it was misplaced this time. "No but he is a Hunter after all and would probably discover them by himself if we let him. I'm sure he would go and try to fight them alone if that happened, so why not take a chance and exchange information while we can. Kurapika always gave me the impression of being trustworthy since day one. Not to mention the fact that he did also entrust us with his own secret." Ken stated.

Knowing that it was useless to argue when all of them seemed to be in agreement, Manx looked over at Birman and slowly nodded her heard. "I just hope you're not doing a mistake." Manx replied with a sigh.

Coming up behind Manx, Yohji stretched up and yawned. "It wouldn't be the first time but he's friends with that thirteen year old kid who just happened to be an ex-assassin, so I'm pretty sure it's going to be fine." Yohji affirmed with a smile, putting an arm around Manx's shoulders.

Manx took his arm off her shoulder and gave him a puzzled look at his forward actions that had never worked. Before she could ask another question, Omi was already upstairs and into the flower shop.

"Kurapika could you leave everything to Momoe for a moment? We would like to speak with you in the basement." Omi asked.

"Let me finish this and I'll be right down." He replied with a smile to cover the bit of worry inside him. Kurapika finished watering the plants and headed to the basement, with more questions in his head than before.

Going down the stairs, he saw Ken and Yohji sitting on a couch each, noticing that Yohji was sulking since he had gave up trying to get a date with Manx for the day. Ken was silent and focused at the coffee table and the brown envelope on it. Surprisingly Omi was already sitting on a chair in front of a computer and not surprisingly Aya was standing his back to a wall. Stepping of the last step, Kurapika noticed two women he had never seen before looking at him suspiciously, which made him feel more unsettled. Not sure of what was going on, he went to one couch and sat beside Ken to wait for an explanation, since they had apparently ask him to come down here for a reason.

Ken finally turn to Kurapika, "Remember," he started breaking the silence; "when you told us your family's secret? Well we also have an important secret of our own that we would like to tell you for a couple reasons. We owe it to you for letting us know something that important about you and because frankly you might be able to help us."

Kurapika nodded and waited for Ken to continue.

"You see, Aya, Omi, Yohji and I, form a group called Weiss. Aya is our leader and we're killers. We take care of cases where police are useless and can't do anything. We work in the shadows to try and make this world a better place. Somebody needs to do it and for now, it's us."

"I understand, but I fail to see what this have to do with me," Kurapika said.

Pushing off the wall, Aya walked up behind Yohji. "Our next mission does have something to do with you." Staring down at Kurapika, he pointed to the table. "Look inside the envelope. It contains our next targets. We already have accepted the mission and we will not back down on it, no matter what you say."

Now more curious than worried Kurapika took the envelope on the coffee table and pulled out the files and photos out. Luckily for him he had his black contact lenses in so nobody could see his eyes turn red. Unfortunately they did see his shock expression. Calming himself down, Kurapika looked at everyone in the room "I see now why I felt drawn to this place." He stated as a matter of fact. "Since you seem determined to take this mission, let's make an agreement."

"What do you propose?" Aya asked, fascinated at the depths of Kurapika's hatred

"I will tell you what I know about the Ryodan, if I can join your group for this mission. It would be better for us to join forces than going after them two separate ways. Now that I know they're in town, I will be after them whether you want me with you or not. I will however try not to act impulsively like last time I met them. I might be able to control myself more if other people are around and all of us would have better chances of survival."

"So you want to join us to get your vengeance?" Aya asked with a smirk. "Like I said before, I'll be the last person to blame someone for having a revenge wish. I have no objections in you joining Weiss for that reason."

"Same here." Yohji said, with a thumb up.

"I don't mind you in our group either." Omi replied.

"I also see no problems." Ken agreed. "In that case welcome to Weiss. By the way the two ladies there are Birman and Manx. They provide us with information."

Waving at the two women, Kurapika refocused at the dossiers in the package. "Alright than let's start on what I know about Genei Ryodan. The members of the Ryodan call themselves 'The Spiders'. That's because each one of them has a giant spiders tattoo, with 12 legs mind you, on their back with their member number in the middle of it. That's sort of the reason why I warned you the other day about my issues with spiders. You can say that I'm now to the point where I can't even stand normal spiders."

Putting the photos on the coffee table side by side, Kurapika motioned Aya and Omi to come and sit on the couches to facilitate his explanations. Pointing to the first one, he began explaining what he knew, "This is the leader, Kuroro Lucifer. He is the number one and he was unable to use his fighting techniques. I was blocking him until recently when he was somehow able to remove my judgment like I already told you the other day."

"What are his fighting techniques?" Yohji questioned.

"It depends, he steals all the techniques he knows from other people."

"How can he do that?" Omi wondered.

"It's complicated and I don't think you would understand right now, I would have to explain Nen to you. It shouldn't affect you anyways, but should it become important, I will take the time to explain it to you in detail. Anyway I will probably be the one fighting Kuroro when the time comes. Now let's continue on the Ryodan members."

Pointing to the second picture Kurapika continued, "This is their number three, Coltopi. I don't know a lot about him. He's able to create perfect copies of any object he touches and track those copies down anywhere. Concerning his fighting style, I don't know anything."

"Hey, wait a minute. If that's number three, what happen to number two?" Yohji wanted to know.

"She was the one that was able to read minds and like I told you the other day, she died because she failed to respect the conditions that was put upon her. To my knowledge, she was not replaced."

Showing the third picture, Kurapika went on,

"Here we have number four and a recent member to their group. I don't know anything about him. Actually, my friend Killua would be the best person to tell us about him because it's his younger brother and the youngest member of his family, Kalluto Zoldick."

"Wait a second," Yohji leaned forward and put his finger on the picture. "That a guy?"

"Yes it is. The Zoldick family has only five sons."

Sitting back on the couch, Yohji mumble to no one in particular, "What's up with guys looking like girl these day?" Thinking back to the conversation with the Zoldick patriarch and seeing their website, "Man that family is really weird." He added, not paying attention to his tone.

"Why do you say that?" Kurapika questioned.

Realizing Kurapika heard him, Yohji tried to cover. "Huh, oh, that's a long story and it have nothing to do with this right now. Please continue." Yohji blurted out ignoring the look Manx and Aya were giving him.

Kurapika nodded and pointed the fourth photo. "That's Franklin, he's number five and he use a gun-like weapon."

Moving to the fifth picture, Kurapika continued,

"This weirdo is number six, Feitan. He uses his hands as fighting weapons."

Holding up the next photo, he said, "Machi is number seven. She uses strings as weapons, but the longer the string is, the more chances it's going to break easily."

Kurapika pointed the seventh picture and explained,

"Shizuku is the group's eraser and her number is eight. She only seems to remember what's important to her and uses a special vacuum cleaner as a weapon. It's also what the Spiders use to get rid of any evidences left behind."

"That would explain why nothing was ever found at the crime scenes." Ken stated.

Kurapika smiled lightly and show the photo next to Shizuku, "This here is Shalnark. He's number nine and uses a device to control his opponent's movements. How he does it, is by putting that device on a person and then he can control his target at distance."

Moving the next picture on top of number nine, Kurapika sighed as he went on,

"Number ten is Nobunaga. He uses a samurai sword as a weapon and he's really precise with it. Since I killed number eleven, the first Ryodan member I destroyed like you already know, I'll continue on with number twelve because like number two number eleven has not been replaced to my knowledge."

Pointing to the, next to the last photo, Kurapika stated flatly,

"Phinx is number twelve. He fight with his fists and I unfortunately don't know anything more on him."

Showing the last picture, he finished explaining,

"The last one is number thirteen, Bonorenofu. All of his body is his weapon and he use it to produce sounds that creates explosions."

Manx and Birman had steadily moved closer during the proceeding. "Wow, you did have a lot more knowledge than what Kritiker was able to find." Birman said impressed.

"I swore to avenge my tribe and family because of them, so I try to have the most information I can. I also doubt you had access to the Hunter website like me because I'm a certified Hunter."

"Oh, that does explain a lot." Birman replied having mixed feeling about that statement.

Lightly smiling at her, Kurapika said to Weiss, "Now the only thing I can suggest is to call Killua so we can have more info on his little brother and make sure he comes here alone. I don't want Gon or him involved in this and I know he'll agree not to get himself into this easier than Gon would. Of course, that's only if you don't mind having Killua here and learning about you, unless that's already done."

"Like I said it's a long story, but go ahead call him." Yohji said.

Kurapika pulled out his cell phone and dialed Killua number.

"Killua? It's me. Is it possible for you to come to the flower shop basement without Gon?" Kurapika asked hoping he would come through.

"_Sure, I'll be there as soon as possible._" Killua replied.

"Thank you. We'll wait for you then." He said hanging up his phone.

Ten minutes later, Killua showed up alone since he had found a good excuse to keep Gon with Biske.

"So what is it?" Killua asked, but at the same time he noticed the photos on the table. "The Ryodan are in town I guess."

"Yes, they are but I don't want you or Gon involved this time. We need your help since you know a lot more than me on one member. I know for certain that he was not there when my tribe was massacred, so I won't really be after him, but he's a Ryodan member and Weiss wants to have as much information as possible on each one of them." Kurapika explained as he picked up a picture and showed it to Killua.

Seeing the picture, Killua's eyes went wide before he caught himself and brought his surprise under control. "That's Kalluto. What the hell is he doing being a Ryodan member? I wonder if dad knows about this? He always told us to stay as far as possible from the Ryodan." Tossing the picture back on the table, Killua addressed the four men, "I can give you information on him, but since he's a Zoldick, I would advise you not to engage in combat with him. I know what the four of you are capable of and I can assure he's a lot more skilled than you guys, because from my point of view, you all are amateurs and he's a professional. This is just my advice anyways; you do what you want with your life. Kalluto is the youngest of my brothers; he's eleven years old. I know he use a paper fan and confetti as weapons. I also know he can use paper dolls to spy on people, but since we usually keep our techniques for ourselves that's all I know on him. Unless you have specific questions I could answer."

Seeing this as good a time as any to find something out, Yohji sat up, "I actually have a question, but it's not really important. It's just out of curiosity," Yohji looked around, "Why is he dressed like a girl?"

"I'm not sure if it's either because he likes that or because he's loyal to our mother, unlike me. She didn't have any girls and she might have wanted one, so she decided to dress him like one. If that's the case, he let her do this because he doesn't want to deceive her. Well, anyways I need to go before Gon and Biske suspect something. We'll stay away from the Ryodan as much as we can, even though I'm really curious about what Kalluto is doing with them. If you find the answer Kurapika, give me a call. Take care of yourself, make sure you stay alive."

"I will. Goodbye Killua." Kurapika said.

"Goodbye everyone." Killua replied as he headed up the stairs.

"We have all the information possible for this mission. We'll plan it later, because we still have work to do." Aya said closing the discussion as the five of them got up and went back to work letting Birman and Manx leave the building as quietly as the arrived.

* * *


	8. Chapter 07: Capture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: Like always I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

Here's an other chapter for all of you.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 07: Capture

The days after this discussion were calm, Kurapika moved into the empty room over the shop since he was now a member of Weiss; well, at least for the current mission. They had also agreed on Omi spying on a few members of the Ryodan. Kurapika was against it in the beginning, but with a four against one, he gave up quickly.

It had taken the whole team almost a month to establish the patterns of the Spiders movements. One night while spying on two Ryodan members in a small park, things became more complicated for Omi and the expanded Weiss.

"Say Shalnark. Is it me or are we being followed?"

"It's not you Machi. I heard a few noises that were not supposed to be there and I remember the others having this impression for the last few weeks. That person is good though because he's not using Nen at all. Even Nobunaga tried to check with his En and didn't felt anyone. That can only mean our opponent must be a very skilled normal person, because nobody has spotted him yet.

"True. Maybe we got too used in fighting Nen users and now we've ended up having troubles when we encounter somebody not using it" She said as she shrugged. "Don't worry though I'll find him tonight. He didn't choose the right person to follow tonight." Machi told Shalnark, setting her Nen strings at an ankle height all over bushes and trees.

Stalking form tree to tree behind the targeted pair, Omi took a moment to check in when he saw the Ryodan stop for an instant. "How's everything Bombay?" Ken questioned as his voice came through the communicator device.

"Everything is fine, but…Ouch!?" Omi whispered through the sudden pain.

Hearing his friend and teammate in trouble, Ken spoke urgently into the phone. "Bombay? Are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm alright I just tripped on something and it cut my ankle." Omi answered as he sat himself down and notice in front of him the two Ryodan members coming in his direction. "Uh oh! Siberian I'm cutting the communication. They've spotted me and I don't know if I'll be able to escape. If not I don't want them to know about you guys. It might give you an advantage if a rescue mission is needed."

"Bombay? Wait! Don't…" Ken started but Omi closed his device and cut him off.

Quickly Omi got his headset off his ear and deftly hid it under a bush. Taking his crossbow in his hand and trying to get up, he quickly realized that the cut on his ankle was a little bit deeper than he first thought. It was not enough to stop him from walking, but it was painful and bleeding freely. Hiding behind a tree Omi knew he would be unable to run, but he had to try and escape. As he forced himself to his feet with his back against a tree for support, but before he could start his retreat, he felt a pain on the side of his neck that overcame the one on his ankle and he felt down unconscious on the ground.

Seeing their pray incapacitated, the duo came from around the tree. Machi rubbed her hand as they looked down to the prone boy. "So that's him? He looks really young," Machi regarded Omi coldly as she pushed him over with her foot. "You think we should bring him back to the base?" She asked he companion, unsure of how Kuroro would react.

"Yes, the boss will probably want to know why he was following us and the others, but here is not a good place to questioned him. Let's tie him up and bring him back with us."

* * *

Putting the phone down and fighting to keep his hand still, "We have to go and help him." Ken said, not believing what had just happened as he looked at Aya.

"No. Let's trust him and see if he was able to escape. If he caught we'll launch a rescue mission as soon as Kritiker find their base. If he was captured and we go there right now, we'll just end up in the same situation as him." Aya stated and Ken knew he was right.

"Alright, let's wait and hope." Ken replied.

* * *

When Omi regained consciousness, he felt that his hands were tied up behind his back, but what was most noticeable was the waves of pain coming from his ankle. They had putted the rope tightly around him and over the raw wound. He didn't even realize that he was lying sideway, on a cold stone floor.

"Give him some water. I want him to be able to speak." A voice said noticing Omi movement.

Omi felt himself being put into sitting position and he opened his eyes, but his vision was still blurry from the blow he received from behind. He could feel someone try to help him drink some water, but the pain in his ankle caused him to be unable to concentrate on swallowing it as it dribble on to his chest.

"What's wrong, kid? You don't want any water?" The voice said.

"My… …ankle… …" Omi barely whispered.

"Huh?" The unknown man wondered what his captive was babbling about then he saw Omi's bleeding ankle and the rope over it. "Oh, I see now."

Omi felt the person's hands untying the rope on his feet and retying it again, but this time it was looser and above his wound, which caused the pain to become bearable.

"There. Now Machi give him some water and a little bit of food, so he can have the strength to speak."

As Omi's vision was becoming clearer, he saw Machi put a glass of water to his lips and this time he was able to swallow it as well as eat the small amount of food he received.

"So kid, what's your name?" The voice asked.

Now that Omi was able to see more clearly, he noticed that the voice belonged to their leader, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Mamoru Takatori." Omi said, giving his real name, hoping he would not led them to Weiss.

Kuroro looked at Shalnark asking him with his eyes to search for information on that name on the Internet. After that his gaze came back on Omi, who was starting to be more and more aware of his surroundings. "Now," Kuroro started. "Let's make sure we understand each other. I will question you on different subjects and I want the truth. It will make your time with us more pleasant and will increase you chances to live longer. Understood?" Finishing that sentence, Kuroro bent down at Omi height and put his hand on the wounded ankle, applying just enough pressure to make it really painful. Omi was only able to nod to show the Ryodan leader that he understood clearly what he meant. Seeing acknowledgement from Omi, Kuroro released his ankle. Getting up on his feet, Kuroro went to a rock in front of Omi and sat there looking down at his prisoner. "Where should I start? How about this? Are you the one who's been following my companions for the last few weeks?"

Omi nodded. Trying to quickly think of a way to tell the truth without throwing Weiss into it.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. You don't seem to be a Nen user and yet you were able to stay undetected for a while."

Omi stayed silent, knowing there was no question for him to answer. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Shalnark coming back and giving a pile of papers to Kuroro.

"What have we here?" Kuroro asked as he took the printouts and thumb through them. "I'm starting to wonder if you told me your real name. According to this Mamoru Takatori disappeared years ago and until today his whereabouts are still unknown. You know what lying will bring to you, but I'm feeling nice right now so I'll give you a chance to explain and prove me wrong in believing you lied. I'll compare your story to what's written here and decide afterward.

"Where do you want me to start, since what you want to hear is the story of my whole life?" Omi replied, looking at the floor.

"How about wherever you want to start, because I'm not going anywhere soon and I doubt you will be either." Kuroro said back with a light smile showing Omi he didn't appreciate his reply.

"Then I guess I should start with the day I was kidnapped for ransom." Omi began felling uneasy because of the look he received from Kuroro. "I was a kid at that time, around eight or ten years old. My dad, Reji Takatori, was a rich man and the kidnappers thought they could get a lot of money by ransoming me off, but my dad refused to pay. I never knew why and I didn't want to believe it at that moment, but now I know it was true. My dad never really cared about me. It was my uncle, Shuichi Takatori, who came and rescued me. After that, I either fell sick or was in deep shock, because I forgot about those events. Everything that was me was gone my family and even my real name. I only remembered recently.

Omi stopped talking to catch his breath, but he started coughing instead. Kuroro made a sign to Machi and she gave Omi some water to ease his throat and gave him a chance to finish his story.

"Thank you." Omi whispered and continued, "My uncle gave me a different name and I entered a special force he had created. He was the commissioner of police and he needed people to take care of missions where the usual police were useless. It's by doing those missions that I regained my memories and also where I killed my two older brothers. Masafumi Takatori was killed by one of my partners, because of the experimental products he was creating; that caused him to turn into a beast. That's where I started regaining my memories. I killed the second one, Hirofumi Takatori, with an arrow. He was as corrupted as our older brother and our father. I wasn't part of this family anymore and he needed to be taken care off.

The only Takatori member I really loved was my uncle, but he also died while trying to stop my dad's evil plans," Omi paused at the sadness of the memory. "I was too late to help him. The same partner as before was able to kill my dad. After Reji Takatori death, our group disbanded, since our boss and my uncle, was dead. We had no reason to stay together. I gave you my real name when you asked it. I'm not proud of my family, but it is what I've been called since I was born." Omi started coughing again, because he had talked too much and was not in his best shape. He took some water again from Machi and was grateful for it.

Kuroro stayed silent for a while, looking at the papers and Omi was starting to get nervous. "I will believe you," Kuroro finally said. "If only because some of your details were not even in these papers. Everything is true except for one thing, but I guess nobody ever told you and that is why you never knew. The only false thing I found in your story is about Shuichi Takatori. According to the Hunter website, it was discovered that you were not his nephew, but his son. Shuichi Takatori was your real father not your uncle."

Omi couldn't help himself as he raised his head and looked directly at Kuroro, not knowing if he should believe him or not, but somewhere in his heart he knew it was true. He also remembered, at that moment what his 'uncle' said before dying and tears came to his eyes.

"Hmm, that what I thought. You didn't know it." Kuroro stated. "Now let's continue with the main subject. Why were you spying on my companions?"

Omi was getting tired and he knew that crying didn't help, so he forced himself to stop the tears. He answered, remembering the situation he was in, "After our group disbanded, I still wanted to help people around me. So I came back and I started gathering information on cases the police couldn't solve and after that I usually decided on a plan to take care of the problem. Your group was and still is causing problems and trouble. I was trying to gather information about your group."

"Really, what would you have done to stop us after that?" Kuroro asked intrigued by the boy's naivety.

"I don't know that yet. Like I said I was only the gathering information stage. I hadn't started to think of a plan." Omi replied knowing this part was the truth.

"You're a native of this land and you had no idea on what you were getting yourself into when you decided to 'take care' of us." Kuroro told him with a smirk.

Staying silent Omi hoped the Ryodan leader had no other questions, since he was really tired and not feeling so well.

"Now that we've cleared that subject up. Let's go on the next one, since you seem good at gathering information. Have you come across a blond man, dressed in a blue, gold and blue-green suit and fighting with chains?"

Omi looked really surprised and it was real, because until the chain part he would have had to say yes. To his knowledge Kurapika never fought with or had chains on him, so he was able to say truthfully "No I don't remember ever seeing anyone fighting with chains. I work with flowers daily and I was spying on you guys in the night, so I didn't pay attention to anyone else."

"I see, hmm… I'll decide what to do with you later. Right now I have other business to attend to." Kuroro said getting up and going away.

Relieved that there was no other questions, Omi let his head fall back on the rock behind him and fell asleep, hoping that Weiss would find him before they decided to kill him.

* * *


	9. Chapter 08: Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: Like always I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

Here's an other chapter for all of you. This one is a little bit short, but the next one will be longer

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 08: Rescue

It was the evening of the following day, after the flower shop closed when a miserable Aya, Ken, Yohji and Kurapika finally sat at the table for an important discussion. "Omi was not at school today and he didn't come back last night. I believe he was captured yesterday," Ken stated. "We need to find out where he is and get him out of there as soon as possible."

Nodding solemnly, Kurapika spoke up, "I agree with Ken. While delivering flowers today, I stopped by the park where he was last night and retrieved his communicator. From the clues I found in the area, he was most likely captured. Finding Omi won't be a problem, I can do that easily. The problem is how to save him which is more troublesome." The pace of all these events were happening too quickly, which caused his anxiety to rise.

With a heavy sigh, the young hunter knew he had to make a decision, "I hate to admit it, but I should stay behind. Omi safety is our priority for now and since last time I encountered them, I totally destroyed our plan and my friends also got captured because I could not control myself. Also I don't know if they are aware of the fact that I'm in town, if not than it might better to keep it like that for a while. Since you're going on a rescue mission only, I think you'll have more of a chance of succeeding if I'm not there." Having made his position clear, Kurapika felt better and whispered almost imperceptibly "It's clear they never forgot anything about me."

Increasingly irritated with the mission going sour so quickly and having his leadership usurped, Aya stood, "Alright then, Ken, Yohji and me will go to rescue Omi and Kurapika you'll stay in contact with us here at the base in case something goes wrong."

Agreeing completely Kurapika nodded and even though he knew Aya was still in command, felt necessary to add,

"You'll have to wait until only a few members are in their base with Omi to increase the chances of success. Being just the three of you I think you can make it. You'll need one person to protect your retreat, one to distract the spiders while the last of you get Omi. From the small amount of blood I saw in the park, I think he might be slightly injured, so be careful while saving him."

"Yohji can probably grab Omi with his wire from a distance. I'm sure Omi can support it a little bit since it's to save his life. I can distract them and Ken will help us retreat. Anybody have any objections with that set up?" Aya asked and was glad to see everyone was in agreement.

"Now that this is determined. We'll try to save Omi tonight if possible. Kurapika how do you intend to find him?"

"Using the same thing that led me here." Kurapika replied smiling. "Do you have a map of the town and surrounding area?"

Not understanding the need for such an odd question, the three looked at each other inquisitively. "We should have that somewhere." Yohji replied as he stood to begin searching. It only took a few minutes before he finally found one, opened it and laid it on the table. "But, why do you need a map?" Yohji wonder as all of them were.

"You'll see." Kurapika answered as he put his right hand over the map. Aya, Ken and Yohji were surprised to see several chains running down the backside of his hand. Each chain could be seen attached to a ring on each of his fingers and disappearing up his sleeve to go around Kurapika wrist. None of Weiss could determine the lengths of the chains as they stared silently. Finally Kurapika let go of the one attached to his ring finger. Fixed to the end of it was a ball, his Dowsing Chain.

"Where did you get that?" Yohji asked surprised he never saw or heard of anything like this before.

Kurapika didn't answer, concentrating on finding Omi. By using his chain over all the map and thinking of Omi at the same time, he was able to find where the spiders had taken him. "There!" Kurapika said pointing to a location on the map. "That's where Omi is and I'm a 100 sure about it."

Somewhat shocked by the firmness in Kurapika's voice, Ken and Yohji leaned in closer. "How did you do that? I never saw you carrying any chains?" Yohji questioned again.

"That would take me a lot of time to explain and I doubt we have some to spare right now." Kurapika answered.

"He's right Yohji. We'll ask questions when Omi is safe." Aya stated. "Now let's just hope he was able to keep Weiss existence a secret without getting himself into more trouble than he is already. Let's go get ready for tonight."

* * *

Later that night at the Spiders hideout a few lanterns provided light for the four of them there, while the others were out pulling off some jobs and leaving them to guard their captive.

Looking down at the prisoner as he laid on his side. "I wonder why the boss insisted on keeping this guy alive?" Phinx asked aloud not really expecting an answer. "He probable don't have anymore information for us." Not understanding his boss orders, he began to pace around.

"I don't know and I won't question him on it. If you want to know ask him yourself." Nobunaga replied. "Shalnark, would you give him some water before he chokes to death?"

"Sure, hey Kalluto, could you pass me the glass of water beside you?"

Kalluto gave the glass to Shalnark, who helped Omi up so he could drink the water. Feeling very sick Omi didn't have the strength to say thank you.

Unknown to the Ryodan a shadow moved in the dark, Yohji watched them. Seeing Shalnark go back to his place after helping Omi drink, Yohji whispered through his communicator. "Kurapika, there's only Phinx, Kalluto, Shalnark and Nobunaga for now. Do you think it's ok for us to move in?"

Thinking for a moment as he weighed the three men's chances against the four Ryodan, Kurapika swallowed hard in his dry throat, "Yes I think so. This will probably be one of the best occasions you could find and maybe the only one. Just make sure you don't engage in any fights and focus on getting Omi out of there."

"You heard him Abyssinian. They're all far from Omi, so it's now or never. Be careful." Yohji said.

"Don't worry for me. Focus on Omi." Aya replied.

He watched Yohji on the other side of the room getting his wire ready. Moving to fulfill his part of the mission, Aya slid out of his hiding place with his Katana loosely in his hand as it pointed towards the floor and forcing four pairs of eyes on him. Moving slowly away from Yohji, Aya made sure their gaze were focused on him.

Aghast that had been infiltrated, the remaining spiders stood in shock. "Who are you and how did you get in here unnoticed?" Phinx demanded.

Aya only smirked back at him, seeing Yohji's wire shoot behind them and twist around Omi. Quickly Yohji rewound his wire, grabbed Omi into his arms and ran toward the exit as fast as he could. Signaling Aya to do same thing as Yohji and take off toward the exit. Outside, Ken was waiting for them, his motorcycle already running. Yohji jumped into the sidecar they had installed for the occasion as Aya jumped behind Ken, his Katana back in its sheath and they took off.

It took around thirty seconds for the Ryodan members to come back from their shock and realize that there prisoner was escaping with the help of, at least, two other people, but it was thirty more seconds for Weiss to gain an advantage. "We have to get him back, or all of them or the boss is going to be really mad at us." Phinx ordered. Immediately all four of them started running after the motorcycle using their Nen to help them start catching up with Weiss.

* * *

Speeding down the road, Yohji checked Omi over and let the rest of them knew his condition through their headset. "We have to get Omi to the hospital. He has a really high fever and the wound on his ankle looks bad. It might be infected and will probably need some treatment quick!"

Listening in, Kurapika couldn't help but make a suggestion. "Go to Leorio's clinic. I'll go there to warn him and wait."

Keeping his eyes on the road. Ken questioned. "Alright. Aya, are they following us?"

"Yes they are and they seem to be catching up only by running. Are they inhuman?"

Overhearing the conversation just before closing the phone and going to the clinic, Kurapika's breath quickened. "No they're using Nen, I'll explain that when we have more time." Kurapika told them and by the background noise he guessed they were on their way to the clinic.

While discussing that matter Weiss passed in front of three kids that they didn't even notice. "Weren't those Kurapika co-workers?" Biske asked.

"Yes they were, but they seem to be in a hurry." Killua replied. "I wonder why?"

"The Ryodan." Gon answered as he pointed out the four people pursuing Weiss. "We have to help them escape. If we don't stand against them, than Kurapika co-workers will be killed in less than a second."

Biked agreed and turned to her students "I agree. Gon, Killua, you go and escort Kurapika friends. I'll take care of the Ryodan and make sure they don't follow you and them. I'll catch up."

"But…" Gon started.

"No 'buts' I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Biske said. "Now go!"

Killua grabbed Gon by the arms without giving him a chance to reply and forced him to catch up with the motorcycle by using their own Nen they were able to do.

Carefully Biske put herself in the middle of the Ryodan member's path and she made sure they would stop. "If you want to get to them, you'll have to beat me first." She stated as flatly and coldly as possible.

As the four Spider skidded to halt and looked at her, "That shouldn't take long, but if you want to live kid, step aside." Nobunaga replied.

"Kid eh? We'll see who's the youngster around here," Biske said. "Last time I checked, I was older than all of you." Smirking, she started the fight.

* * *

"Are they still following us, Aya?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. I can only see two small people that look more like kids than those Ryodan members." Aya answered but as soon as he finished saying that, he was able to recognize the two silhouettes, in his disbelief. "It's Gon and Killua."

Catching up to the motorcycle easily, the boys waved hello. "Hey guys," Killua said. "Biske stayed back to keep the Ryodan members busy, while we get you to safety."

"We're going to the Leorio clinic, Omi needs medical attention and fast." Yohji replied. "Are you sure that young lady will be ok?"

"Don't worry. She's powerful, even if her looks are deceiving. It's her cover for her strength." Killua told him.

Minutes later, they arrived at the clinic where Kurapika and Leorio were waiting outside to take care of Omi. Kurapika was relieved to see everybody was okay and didn't even think of asking what Gon and Killua were doing with them.

* * *


	10. Chapter 09: At the Clinic

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: Like always I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

Here's an other chapter for all of you.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 09: At the Clinic

Yohji got out of the sidecar, Omi still unconscious in his arms, glad that he had untied him on the way to the clinic. "Where do you want him Doc?"

"Put him on the stretcher, we'll take care of him now so don't worry he'll be fine now." Leorio said, happy that his clinic had the equipment of a facility five times it's size. Quickly rolling Omi into the clinic and toward the intensive care, section, Leorio was desperate to run all the tests he had to find out what exactly were Omi's problems, aside from what his eyes could see. "Kurapika stay in the waiting room with your friends. Don't worry too much, I can assure you his life is not in danger." Leorio stated smiling. "He might just not be able to walk for a while."

As ordered they all eventually sat down and began to wait, with the crisis out of their hands, Kurapika decided to asked Gon and Killua some questions. "Say, why did you two arrive with them?"

The tow boys looked quickly at each other and shifted in their chairs. "We were training when we saw them pass by at a high speed. Then we saw some Ryodan members behind them and couldn't stand by. Biske told us to escort them wherever they go, while she stayed behind to stop them." Gon answered looking a bit worried as he turned to the rest of Weiss. "By the way, why were they chasing you?"

Before anyone could answer, they saw Biske at the entrance. Immediately noticing where they were, she walked towards them. They all noticed her hair was loose, but aside from that, she looked fine. "Does one of you have an hair tie?" She asked with a slight pout. "That swordsman of theirs sliced mine, but don't worry about those youngsters, I made sure they would not follow you."

As the little girl came in and sat down fawning over her hair Yohji answered. "Ah… um… no we don't have a hair tie." He then asked the question on his and his teammates lips, "You know, you don't look more than a little girl to me and those guys except for Killua's brother, were adults. So why did you call them 'youngster'?"

A light smile appeared on Kurapika lips, while Gon and Killua were trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

Jumping out of her chair, she pointed angrily at her students, "Quit laughing you two! And who said you could stop training?" Biske demanded.

"But…" Killua started.

"No 'buts'!" She yelled cutting him off, giving both of them and icy look. "I never said you could take a break, I want five hundred push-up now!" She added as her finger lowered to the ground, "after that… you can take a break."

Knowing it was best not to argue, Gon and Killua started on their newest assignment.

Turning to Yohji and returning to her more innocent guise. "Now to answer your question. Tell me your age first?" Biske asked Yohji.

"I'm 24. Why?

"That's what I thought. I'm flattered, but what you think of my age is not exactly true. I usually avoid the subject, but in this situation, I'll tell you the truth. I'm 58 years old, young man."

"WHAT?!" Yohji yelled, realizing he was too loud when everyone in the lobby turned in their direction lowering his voice, Yohji continued, "I'm having trouble believing you. You certainly don't look like of a 58 year old lady. I mean you're as tall as a 12 years old."

"She's telling the truth Yohji." Kurapika said. "I can even get you her file on the Hunter website if you want to verify it."

"Than how is it possible for you to look like that if it's really true?" Yohji asked Biske.

Feeling the heat in her cheeks from her constant blushing at all the attention she was getting. "It is and I'm not about to tell you my personal secret." She replied with a smile and a playful wink.

Getting ready to ask more questions, Yohji, Biske and the others noticed two persons running towards them from the entrance the men, recognized Birman and Manx and waved them over. They had both been warned about the semi-success of the rescue by Kurapika and rushed to the clinic. Killua and Gon who were too busy to look in that direction "How's Omi?" Manx breathlessly questioned.

"Not in the best shape of his life, but he'll survive." Ken answered.

Happy to have some feminine company, Biske walked up to the ladies. "Either of you two have a hair tie?" Biske wanted to know as she looked up to them.

"Oh? Yes, I think I do." Birman replied, getting one out of her pocket. "Why?"

"Because my hair is a mess, can I have it please?" She asked with a smile looking and acting like a real 12 year old girl.

"Of course little girl. Here you go." Birman said smiling. "Do you want me to help you fix it?"

"It would be nice, I would love it, thank you." She replied childishly, shooting a quick warning with her eyes to the guys to not say anything or they would regret it. All of them quickly understood and stayed quiet on the subject.

"Five hundred! Done!" Gon stated, getting up as well as Killua. "Now can you guys answer my question, because I still don't know why the Ryodan was after you?"

"In short," Aya started loud enough only for them to hear, "we have a new mission and they're our targets. We will not back down on it. Omi was collecting information and he was captured. We rescued him."

"Oh." Gon simply said.

"In that case, we'll help you." Biske stated, "You guys don't have the fighting power to go against them."

Seeing history repeat itself, Kurapika decided to stand his ground. "No! I don't want either Gon or Killua involved this time. Last time was a disaster because of me and I don't want to endanger their lives again."

Having heard about the incident, Biske placed a hand on Kurapika arm, "Don't worry so much. I'll always be around them and the Spiders will have to get through me first. Gon and Killua are also probably a lot more powerful than the last time you all encountered the Ryodan, since that was before I meet them in Greed Island." She proudly stated as she beamed with pride. "Beside I am already involved since I gave those four a lesson guys that I'm sure they won't forget and they will probably tell their friends about me."

Kurapika closed his eyes and remembered what he saw about her on the Hunter website, he slowly nodded in agreement to her help. "That's true. Gon and Killua do look more powerful than the last time we met. It's true they were training hard when I left them in York Shin. I will trust you to protect them."

"Want to see? We've got some new techniques!" Gon asked cheerfully.

"Maybe later and somewhere else." Kurapika replied uneasy, but happy to see Gon being more cheerful.

"Great," Killua commented as he rolled his eyes, "we're going after the Ryodan again, and dad wanted me to stay away from them. Oh well, you amateurs needed some professional help anyway, since alone you would only have gotten yourselves killed," Killua added with a shrug. "Well at least it's going to give me a reason to discover what Kalluto is doing with them."

"Who's Kalluto?" Biske asked.

"My 11 year old younger brother who dresses in a Kimono and looks like a girl" Killua replied.

"Oh! That was a guy?" Biske asked a bit shocked. "Well, he was the wisest of them, but he did end up with a few bruises. You think your dad going to be mad?" She asked.

"No. It's his problem he joined their group. I don't even know if dad is even aware he's a spider member. Mom probably knows, but dad… I'm not sure."

"I'll deal with that when the time come." Biske replied as she wondered how Silva would take this news.

As they waited about thirty minutes discussing of different subjects, they finally saw Leorio coming into the waiting room with a reassuring smile on his face. "He's fine. I gave him some medication for his fever, but I'll keep him for a week to make sure his ankle heals nicely and doesn't get infected again. The wound was not deep, but it was infected when you brought him in and if left like that untreated for a few days it could have been a lot worse. He's awake if you want to see him."

Leorio motioned for them all to follow as they went to Omi's room. "I put him in a room alone, so you won't be disturb. You guys are doing a lot for this place, so I owe you that at the very least."

Pushing the door open, the doctor saw the resting Weiss member look up at him. "Hey there young man, I brought some company for you with me." Leorio picked up the chart and reviewed Omi's condition, trying to hide his worry behind a smile.

Omi having heard the sound of all the footsteps already knew his friends were there and tried to be strong. "Hello everyone." Omi greeted weakly.

As they all filed into the room, many felt better seeing that Omi would recover. "How are you feeling?" Ken asked breaking the silence.

" What do you think?" Omi replied back with a small cough.

"Being sarcastic already? That might be a good sign of recovery. Before I leave you all alone," Leorio addressed everyone, "Omi I wanted to let you know that you'll be staying here for at least a week. I want to make sure that ankle heals well."

The hearts of all of Weiss sank a bit as Omi nodded and Leorio left the room.

"We'll let you sleep tonight. You can tell us what happened tomorrow when you feel better. You must have had a rough time." Kurapika stated. He didn't like thinking about what Kuroro would have done if they had not rescued their friend tonight.

"Thanks. Yeah, I had a hard time there." Omi replied as he turned to Manx. "Manx, can I ask you an important question before you all go?"

Not a little surprised, Manx walked over and sat next to Omi. "Of course, what is it?" she asked, taking his hand into hers.

"While I was in their hideout, their leader said something that made sense," Omi admitted, the pain of the information almost rivaling the one in his ankle. "I gave him my real name, trying to keep them from finding about Weiss and they did a deep research on it. Their leader actually told me that Persia was my real father. Is that true Manx?" Omi looked into her eyes, searching for the truth.

Hearing the question, each of the knights were shocked, but Manx and Aya hid it best. "I… I don't know, I really don't. Persia never said anything about it. I think if it's true he didn't know it since he probably would never have had you join Weiss if he had known."

Watching her as she talked, Omi tried to be reassured. "But before he died, he said this to me 'Omi Tsukiyono is a name I gave you'. Now that I think back on that moment, his eyes were telling me something he was unable to say."

"Maybe Reji Takatori told him before killing him." Aya stated, stepping forward and trying to provide an explanation.

"It's possible, Oh Omi." Manx said not able to be strong anymore, taking him in her arms. "I'll do everything I can to find out if Persia was or was not your real father, I'll swear it to you"

"Thank you." He replied almost falling asleep in her arms.

Realizing the embarrassing position she was now in and the smirk on Yohji's face, she released Omi. As she straightened her coat she again placed her hand on Omi's. "We'll let you rest now. You seem to be really tired," she said helping Omi lie more comfortably in his bed and made a sign for the others to go out. Turning back once more, she waved once again as she turned off the lights and closed the door as she exited the room. Realizing everyone was waiting and watching her. Putting her usual stern face back on, "I'll go work on that question right now." Manx stated and pointing to the four remaining members of Weiss added; "You guys should also get some rest."

"I don't think we should leave Omi alone." Kurapika said. "We don't know if the spiders will come after him or not. You took care of four of them Biske, but there is still seven left."

"True. I can stay here with Gon and Killua, but even if we leave somebody in front of his door, they can still use the window and there's no telling if we are going to be able to hear them or not."

Becoming tired of the unprofessional organizational abilities of the 'grown-ups' present Killua made his way over to Kurapika. "Hey Kurapika, you think your friend Senritsu would help?" Killua questioned. "She could watch Omi's door while Biske, Gon and I cover the other exits."

"I can call her to ask." He replied, getting his cell phone out and dialing Senritsu's number.

After only a few rings, the voice of the Hunter came through. "_Hello Kurapika. Is there something I can do for you?_"

"Yes, I wanted to know if you would be willing to watch over somebody for me."

"_Of course, I would be glad to. Where are you?_"

Relived but worry to have another Hunter to help, Kurapika gave everyone thumbs up to let them know what was going. "At a new clinic near the flower shop."

"_I'll be there in no time._" She said with a click.

Only ten minutes passed, when those who knew her, saw Senritsu enter the clinic.

Looking up at the group, she smiled kindly. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Senritsu." She decided to say since she really hadn't been presented officially last time she saw Weiss and only three people here knew who she was.

"I'm Aya."

"Ken."

"Yohji."

"I'm Manx"

"My name is Birman."

"And I'm Biske, nice to meet you!" She said smiling and childlike but was puzzled by the immediate doubting look Senritsu gave her. "Is something wrong?"

Peering at the young girl and rubbing her chin, Senritsu replied, "You're older that the look you have. Am I wrong?"

Shocked at the fact that yet another person knew her secret, Biske was fighting back her pouting lips. "Ah… No you're right. How did you know? Did you do some research also?"

"No I didn't, but I heard the only sound from your body that can't lie." Senritsu said.

"Which is? I'm getting curious right now." Biske replied feeling better that it was nothing she had done that gave her away.

Reaching forward and tapped on Biske's chest. "Your heart beat. It's far from being the one of a real 12 year old. It sounds more like a fully mature and adult woman."

"You can hear my heart beat!?"

"Yes." She said with a large smile. "I'm a musical Hunter and I've developed a really good ear for such a thing." Turning to her former traveling companion, Senritsu went straight to the point. "Kurapika, what has happened and why do you need my help?"

Knowing it would be useless to lie to Senritsu, Kurapika relayed to her what had gone on since the last time they saw each other.

"I see now. Don't worry, I'll sit outside his room next to his door and I'll warn Gon, Killua or Biske if something goes wrong." Senritsu went to Omi's room and opened the door slowly a few inches, to be able to hear his heart beat clearly once, satisfied that she could hear it if there were any problems, even with the door closed. Slowly she closed the door and sat on a chair beside it.

Seeing that Omi was now safe, the Weiss said goodbye to Senritsu, Killua, Gon, and Biske and went to get some much-needed sleep.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Nen explanations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: Like always I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

This is my longest chapter for now, it's a little bit technical by moments, but needed for the story. All infos in this chapter were found on the Internet, so if there's an error just let me know I'll correct it.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 10: Nen explanations

The next day, Kurapika arrived at the clinic to deliver the weekly flowers. Thinking about the small joy he gets from passing the flowers to all the smiling faces, he decided to finish his deliveries with Omi's room so stay with him for a while after he was done. Entering the clinic with his first pack of flowers, he saw Biske walking through the hallways, "How did the night go?" He asked her.

Seeing the blond Hunter behind the bouquets, the Nen master smiled. "Fine. Nobody showed up from any of the entrance points and Senritsu said she didn't hear anything disturbing from Omi's room," Biske replied. "I think she's with him right now."

"Thank you I'll deliver these and go see him afterwards."

As he planned, Kurapika finished his deliveries with Omi's room. Opening the door Kurapika saw that he was speaking with Senritsu when Kurapika entered the room. "Hello there, I brought some flowers per your doctor orders." He said with a smile as he placed the flowers on the windowsill.

Omi smiled at him, looking a lot better than the night before. "Thank you I appreciate them."

"How are you feeling today?" Kurapika asked sitting down.

"Better. My fever is going down and sleeping in a bed helped a lot"

Kurapika looked away from Omi. He was happy that his friend was safe, but still felt responsible for the whole situation. "I'm sorry Omi."

"You don't have to be, it's not your fault." Omi replied, a cheerful look on his face. "Those guys would have probably come here even if you hadn't been here. If only just to see what the 'new land', like you say, has to offer." Omi watched Kurapika and felt bad for him, but he knew he needed to show him the truth. "Weiss would still have ended up with them as targets. I still would have had to spy on them and I would've been captured because I was careless." He admitted a hard look on his face. "You had nothing to do with what happened to me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I would've been in more trouble right now if you had not been here because you gave us a lot of information" Omi sighted as his cheerful expression returned "I'm pretty sure you even played an important role in my rescue, even if you were not at there base."

"He right Kurapika," Senritsu added listening to the two youths, "and you know it so don't lie to yourself."

"Two against one isn't fair, but I guess you're both right."

At that moment, they clenched as the door open and relax with a laugh as they saw Ken enter the room with a pile of books. Putting them on one of Omi's side table He saw their faces and answered their silent question.

"Your school work for the next week. I took the liberty to go ask your teachers for it. I told them you cut your ankle at work and the wound was deeper than you first thought. Also since it was not treated correctly at first, we had to bring you at the clinic. I warned your teachers they would keep you here for a week."

Not sure if he should thank or kill his teammate, Omi smiled, "Thank you Ken. This will be good to keep me busy." Omi lied.

"No problem. Just as long as you make sure you get better, okay?" Ken replied with a wink and a smile and turned to head towards the room's exit, turning back to look at their delivery boy. "Kurapika your coming? We still have work to do."

Realizing he had other errands to run, Kurapika jumped out of his seat. "Yes I am. I'll see you both next time." He said back and he murmur for Senritsu finely tuned ears only; "Take care of him for me please."

"Bye guys, see you later." Omi said with a smile.

"Next time Kurapika." Senritsu replied with a small nod for Kurapika eyes only.

Ken and Kurapika exited the clinic and went back to the flower shop.

It had been a fortunately uneventful few days when the members of Weiss and the Hunters reunited in Omi's room after dinner. They all spoke in hush tunes until Senritsu assured them they had complete privacy.

Stepping forward, Manx was first to update the group on the question she has been researching. "I was able to obtain some DNA sample of Persia, Reji and your mother Kikuno just in case, so we should have an answer in around a week or so. I gave them to Dr. Leorio so he could analyze them, since he probably has yours already or will take it to compare. It was the best way to be 100 sure on who was your real father."

"Thank you Manx." Omi said with as heavy-heart, anxious and nervous as to what the answer will be.

Wanting to take his teammates mind off his family matters, Aya turned to Omi, "So did you learn anything at their base Omi?"

Omi looked at the swordsman, any thoughts of his father gone as he remembers that night. "I had some trouble focusing, but they did ask me some questions that might lead us to some information. I don't know if their questions were important or not, but I'll tried to remember them for all you. Their leader started by asking me my name and, like I said before; I gave him my real one. His second question was to know if I was the person who was following his teammates. Of course I said I was, since he really scared me and I figured, for my own survival, it would be the best for me not to lie to them." Omi forced his hands not to shake, then a small smile came to his face. "I did twist the truth as much as could without lying."

"And that's probably why you were able to stay alive until you were rescued." Kurapika stated, "but please continue."

"His third question came after he received some papers. He asked me to tell him my life story because his report said that Mamoru Takatori was and is probably still officially missing. I told him everything, it was hard not to include Weiss without lying, but I managed to evade mentioning our group name and I also 'forgot' to mention our group was back together. I told him we disbanded after taking care of Reji Takatori; I just overlooked the fact that we later reunited, since they never asked if that happened. They didn't get any information on Weiss from me, but by now they probably did some deeper research on me since you rescued me. After all that he wanted to know why I was spying on them. I said I was helping police on special case, which is partially true." There was a small pause as he remembered the last comment of the lead Spider, "His last question was really weird though."

"What was it?" Kurapika wanted to know.

"He gave me a description that fit you Kurapika. He mentioned fighting with chains and since I never saw you with any or ever fighting, I told them I didn't knew anyone like that and it was really true. Was it you?"

"Yes it was and thankfully for you, you didn't knew that then. I do use chains as my main weapons." Kurapika replied showing Omi his right hand with his chains on it. "I just never had have to fight anyone since I've been here so you never saw them." Pushing his sleeve down he continued. "It also kept you from being held hostage by them to get to me."

Not as weird out as he was the first time he saw the chains, Ken grabbed Omi in a loose, playful headlock "Thanks to Kurapika and his chains, we were able to find you quickly. Without him around, it would probably have took Kritier a lot longer than only a day to find their hideout," letting go finally. "You would have been dead by then. In a way he was the main person who helped with your rescue."

Glad to be out of the hold, "Wow! I guess I was lucky then." Looking over to Kurapika, "Thank you Kurapika. See, you did play a big role in my rescue even if you were not there. Just imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been helping us." Omi said cheerfully, smiling widely to Kurapika.

"Ah… hmm… yes, you were very lucky. Actually all of you were." Kurapika stated feeling a bit shy by Omi consideration, "because you're not Nen users and they couldn't sense you. Now they are aware of that fact and they will remember it. Next time getting away might be more difficult."

"What's this Nen you're talking about? You sort of mention it before." Yohji asked.

Kurapika looked over at the other Nen users who all nodded. Turning to Weiss, he prepared to divulge something this world might not comprehend.

"Now might be a good time to explain it. Everybody's here and we're not in a rush to save someone right now." Looking over to the child like Biske, "Correct me if I make any mistake."

"Of course I will, because if children like you can't retain the lessons they're taught, where would this world be going?" Biske said with a smirk.

Making sure he had everyone attention, Kurapika began. "Everybody has an Aura that goes in and out of the body. The ability to control this Aura and use it according to one's will is called Nen."

"So if I understand this correctly," Omi commented first, "Aya, Yohji, Ken, Birman, Manx and I can't use Nen, but we do still have that Aura going through our bodies, right? I remember having a class talking about Buddhism and chakra, is it similar to that?"

"Yes. It's similar to that," Kurapika answered a smile coming to his face, "and yes you understood what I meant correctly. Everybody in this room has an Aura, but nobody from your part of the world has Nen, the capabilities of controlling it, like the rest of us."

Aya stirred in his chair, not liking the implications, he managed to hide his frustration. "That explains to us what Nen is, but not why it's that different, if you can control it or not."

Feeling the mood coming from his temporary boss, the young Hunter remember how sensitive some of them were to Killua's remarks. "I was about to explain it," Kurapika replied. "You see, people who can use Nen have enhance capabilities, like running faster than the common peoples which you have witnessed yourselves. I'll try my best to explain to you the sub-categories of Nen without confusing you. There are ten sub categories: Ten, Ren, Zetsu, Gyo and Hatsu are the basic ones and the advanced one are: In, Shu, Kou, Ken, and En. I'll start with Ten and finish with Hatsu, since Hatsu itself contains sub-categories and is different according to each person's Aura. Don't be afraid to interrupt me and ask any questions if you don't understand."

Biske feeling that Kurapika had a good grip on things now, got up and saw everyone turned to her "I'm going to go get some drinks for everyone since we'll probably be here for a while and I will also get some materials if a demonstration is needed. Keep going without me."

She said as she began to walk out of the room not wanting to worry anyone since she really just wanted to secure the clinic again.

"Thank you." Kurapika said while she was closing the door. "Now let's start with Ten. That's the ability to release the flow of energy and surround oneself with it."

"And that flow of energy is what you called the Aura earlier?" Ken asked trying to keep up.

"Yes it is. Still following me for now?"

Weiss nodded, Birman and Manx as well.

"Than I'll continue with Ren. It basically amplifies what Ten started by releasing the energy through the bodies opening, which are called shokos. It's a more powerful version of Ten if you want."

Kurapika paused waiting in case they had questions and since nobody said anything, he assumed they didn't have any and continued "Zetsu allows the user to control the escape of energy from within his body. It's, in a way, the opposite of Ren since instead of releasing energy, it's keeping it hidden inside the body. Because Zetsu hides the energy, it makes its user almost undetectable from other Nen users. It's good for spying or hiding if the opponent is too powerful."

"Almost?" Yohji asked.

Glad that they were paying some close attention, Kurapika held up a finger, "The answer to that question will come later in my explanations. The next one is Gyo. It's the concentration of the energy flow into a specific body part. When Gyo is used on the eyes it allows the user to see the Nen of others, unless they're using Zetsu of course."

Before he could say anything else, Biske entered the room with a wheeled table full of drinks and a few usual objects. She distributed the drinks to everyone and made a move that signaled Kurapika to continue.

"Those were the basics Nen sub-categories. Hatsu is still left, but like I said since it's longer to explain I'll finish with it. Now for the advanced ones, In is the first I'll describe. In is like an advanced version of Zetsu. While Zetsu can only hide the energy of the body within it, In can also hide a technique's energy."

Hating to be the first, Omi raised his hand. "Whoa, I think you just lost me there."

"I'll give you an example. It might help you have a better understanding." Kurapika replied with a smile. "Let's take me as an example. In my case, my weapons, my chains; are made of Nen. Following?" Omi nodded in response. "If I wanted to spy on somebody, I could use Zetsu, but if I still have my weapon out, using Zetsu would be pointless because my weapon would still be detectable even when I'm not. With In, I can hide myself and my weapon as well or any other techniques I might be using in the same time."

"Oh, thank you. I understand much better now." Omi replied, hoping his teammates were as confuse as he was just then.

"That's what I'm here for. That and making sure you're not confused is my job right now." Kurapika said trying to soothe his friends before he continued.

"The next one is Shu. It's the ability to transfer your energy to an object, for the purpose of strengthening it." Standing up Kurapika took one napkin and an empty plastic cup from the wheeled table. "Here I'll show you." He said as he put the cup on one of Omi's side table made sure there was nothing else behind it except the wall. As they watched him, he position himself on the opposite wall facing the cup. Kurapika held the napkin and transferred some of his Nen into it. He then threw it straight at the cup. The next thing Manx, Birman and Weiss saw was the cup falling into two pieces. The napkin imbedded in the wall behind it, Kurapika took the flimsy piece of paper and passed it around to show that it was just like any of the other napkins.

"That's pretty amazing." Ken said as he held the napkin up to the light to see through it.

"That was Shu." Kurapika replied, taking his seat back. "The next one is Kou, which consists of using all the five basic sub-categories at the same time on a specific part of the body to create an immense amount of energy."

He paused for a moment, waiting for questions and drank a bit in the same time. He was almost done and was impressed that they had absorbed all of his information. Since there were still no questions, he went on with his explanations.

"The next sub-category is Ken. It's the use of the previous lesser techniques, Ten and Ren at the same time to greatly amplify one's energy. Any problems with that one?"

Hearing only silence, Kurapika continued, "The next one is En and this will answer Yohji question on why I said 'almost undetectable' for Zetsu. En is one of the most difficult sub-categories to master considering it can detect within a certain radius from the user, any use of Nen including In and Zetsu. Think of it as a Nen radar. Not may people have it since mastering that completely is really difficult. Now there's only Hatsu left to talk about, any questions before I start with that?"

All of the Non-Nen users of the room shook their head and Aya signaled Kurapika to continue.

"Hatsu itself is a sudden release of energy," Kurapika stated flatly. "It's the most common sub-category use by Nen users to create special techniques. Mastering Hatsu is hard because it's different for each Nen user. Hatsu is divided into six types. Each Nen user usually focuses on one specific type and can only master that type at 100. He or she can perform the five other types as well but only to a certain limit. For example and I'll call them by number for now, if somebody is from type 1, he can master type 1 at 100. He's also able to use type 2 at 60. This means if he fights somebody who's mastered the type 2 category and he's also using type 2 against him, he will be inferior by 40. Still following me?"

They nodded assimilating the information on Hatsu and Omi asked, "Is there any way to determined one person type?"

"Yes there is." Kurapika answered wandering how this is going to sit with them. "You use a glass of water with a leaf on it, but since you guys are not Nen users, and should remain that way, it's pointless to explain all that."

"Why's that?" Yohji questioned.

"Because by being Non-Nen users, we might still have an advantage fighting against the Ryodan. You all are still are really skilled peoples even without Nen. so I'm sure you can fight just like that."

"Oh." Yohji simply said, feeling stupid for asking.

Kurapika gave him a small reassuring smile and kept going raising his two hands, "The six types of Hatsu are: Reinforcement, Emission, Transformation, Manipulation, Materialization and Specialization." He said as he counted them off with fingers. "Reinforcement gives more physical strength or increase the efficiency of an object. Emission is the projection of the Aura. Transformation is able to change the proprieties of the Aura. Manipulation, like its name states it, is the capability of manipulating inert and living material. Materialization makes the Aura materialize itself and Specialization is a particular Aura that has the attributes others don't have."

His head swimming from the flood of information, Omi hoped that Manx of Birman was somehow recording all of this. "Wow. So all of you belong to a type in that?" Omi wanted to know.

"Yes. All of us belong to one of those six." Biske answered for Kurapika. "Why don't we tell them and show them if possible." Placing her hand on her chest she continued, "I'm from the transformation type and I could show you, but I don't want to for personal reasons."

"I'm from the reinforcement group," Gon said with a big smile, "and I'd show, but Leorio would probably be mad at me if I did since I'd probably destroy a wall in the process."

This little comment did nothing to settle the nerves of Weiss as Gon began to laugh.

"I'm also from the Transformation type," Killua told them, "but mine is in the form that I can transform my Aura into electricity." With a smirk he created a small arc come between his thumb and forefinger.

Trying to suppressed a laugh that his two young friends brought on, Kurapika look at Senritsu to let her first. "As for me, I'm not really a fighter. I'm more from the Emission type," She said.

Kurapika took his contact lenses out and looked at the group so they could all see his eyes.

"Like this, I'm from the materialization group." Lifting his right hand up, he made his chains appear. "That why I'm able to look unarmed when, in reality, I am not. Though because I'm from the Kuruta tribe, I'm different from the other Nen users I belong to two type of Hatsu." Closing his eyes, he opened them again and they were red. "When I'm like this, I am from the Specialization group and it allows me to us all type of Hatsu at 100" Kurapika closed his eyes again to bring them back to their original color and he put his contact lenses back in.

Suddenly and without warning, "Leorio coming." Senritsu announced.

Less than a minute later, the door opened and they all watched Leorio enter the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm just here for Omi daily check up, don't mind me and continue." Leorio said smiling at them and going closed to Omi's bed.

"Now that you know more about Nen and its sub-categories," Kurapika continued not minding the interruption from Leorio. "I'll tell you which Hatsu type each member of the Ryodan are and when Omi will be feeling better and allowed to get out of here, we'll help you train to fight against Nen users with the best of your capabilities, without having you learn Nen. We'll also decide on a plan to be ready if they attack first or try to kidnap Gon and Killua. Their leader is well aware I'm not willing to risk their life to achieve my goal, I'm probably to nice for that, I fooled the other members but I doubt I fooled him last time."

Seeing them agreeing, Kurapika pulled out the dossier of the Spiders that Birman and Manx had provided and went on with finishing his explanations.

"Kuroro, the leader is a specialization Nen user, He steals other people's Nen abilities and after that he can use them freely how he wants. Coltopi is from the materialization group. He can create copies of items he touches and can also follow their signature trace. These copies will last for 24 hours and they are exactly like the original in every way. The next one is Kalluto and Killua probably know more than me on him."

Seeing the girly picture of his little brother, Killua picked it up and tossed it back down just as quickly. "He's a manipulation user and, like I already told you, he uses a paper figurines to spy, he also use confetti's and a paper fan to attack." Killua replied. "Do not underestimate him. He might be eleven years old, but he is a professional assassin and a member of the Zoldick family."

"After that there's Franklin, he is a Emission type user and use that ability to create Nen bullets and fire them like a gun from his fingers. Feitan is from the transformation group. He can transform something that's not Nen into Nen. For example: he can transform damage and pain he received into Nen power."

Seeing a pause in Kurapika's explanations, Leorio informed everyone as he was going toward the door and opening it, "Everything looks fine. I'll come back later tonight." Giving a slightly forced smile to Kurapika, Leorio walked out of the room, closed the door behind him, and went to check his other patients.

"Machi is from the transformation type," Kurapika continued going through the files, noticing Birman frantically scribble notes on her own copy, "she can transform her Nen into strings of any length and it's probably the reason why Omi tripped at the park and cut his ankle. Shizuku uses materialization Hatsu with her Nen vacuum cleaner that can suck up any matter."

"So she really was the reason why there was no evidence left at the crime scenes." Aya stated.

"Yes probably," Kurapika agreed, happy to see Aya's mood softening. "The next one is Shalnark and he's from the manipulation type. Using an antenna and his cell phone he can control somebody's movements. Nobunaga is a reinforcement type and uses a samurai sword. He also is an En master and he has an En radius of 4 meters. Phinx is also from the reinforcement group and he uses his Nen to reinforce his fists. The last one is Bonorenofu. He is either a materialization or emission type, I'm not sure. He uses holes in his body to create a strange music that possesses different effects. From what I've been able to tell, he can create warriors or giant boulders and these can create devastating explosions. That's pretty much what I can tell you about the Spiders abilities and since it's getting late, we should let Omi get some rest and discuss a plan when he'll be out of here."

"Kurapika is right. We'll come back to visit later this week." Ken said to Omi.

Omi smiled as everybody left the room, but Senritsu stayed outside as usual. On their way out Leorio made a sign to Kurapika that told him to let the others go without him and stay behind to speak with him for a while.

As they sat down, Leorio drained a cup of coffee and looked at Kurapika sitting across from him. "I have a pretty good idea on what you guys are up to. I can't really say I approve, but I can't really stop you either. Unlike the last time, I won't be able to help since I have people to take care of now, so please be careful. Kurapika, I don't want anyone bringing you to me, in the same state you were last time."

"Thank you for your concern Leorio." Kurapika replied with a smile. "Don't worry. I learned from my mistakes and I'll be more careful than last time. I already started to control myself by not going with them to rescue Omi even though I really wanted to."

"I just don't want you as a patient here, or at least not for a matter concerning the Spiders. I don't want to have to treat Gon or Killua either."

"I know, don't worry. Like I said, I learned and Biske promised me she will be by Gon and Killua's side at any moment." Kurapika said getting up. "See you next time Leorio."

"Next time Kurapika."

On that Kurapika left the clinic and went back to the flower shop.

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Training and Plans

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: As usual I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

A new Chapter for all of you.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 11: Training and Plans

The following week was a chaotic one for them all. Days later Omi was finally out of the clinic and everyone was busy preparing for any possible confrontation with the Ryodan. Since there was a big possibility of Omi being targeted by the Ryodan at school, the group had agreed to make sure he was never alone. Scheduling themselves do that there was always at least somebody close by to call on in case there was any problem. Manx had even found a way to get employed at Omi's school so she would be able to keep an eye on him, including his morning rides from the shop to the school. Everybody had also agreed that the rule of not being alone should apply to them all and they always made sure to go out in a group of two minimum.

The day after Omi started school again, Senritsu let everyone know she had found a place where Kurapika, Gon, Killua and maybe Biske could train Weiss to fight against Nen users. She also promised to be there and make sure they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone especially a Ryodan member spy.

It had been a couple of Days of light training, when Manx had got some news. Wanting to delivers them as soon as possible as well as not leaving Omi alone, went to see him on their lunch hour. Finding him where they had picked, she quickly walked to him.

Seeing his co-worker approaching Omi wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Hey Manx, what are those?" Omi asked.

Sitting down across from Omi, Manx tried to ignore the comments being yelled by some of the more immature students. "Hi Omi. Dr. Leorio called me yesterday to tell me he had finish the DNA tests and these are the results." She replied.

"And what are they?"

She smiled and handed him the papers, "I think, you're going to pay your respects to your father's grave a lot more often."

Looking through the papers, Omi understood what she meant. Just like Kuroro Lucifer had said, Persia was Omi's biological father and he had undeniable proof in front of him. Looking up at Manx smiling face, Omi nodded, "So it was true. You're right Manx, I'm going to visit him a lot more." Omi said tears appearing in his eyes. "Would it be possible if we could we go after school? Though we should also ask the others since they would probably want to come too."

"Of course, we can go, we'll pass at the shop before to tell the three others." Manx replied as she put her hand on Omi's.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Omi as it was filled with thoughts of his father and misplaced questions about his relationship with Manx. After school, they made their way back to the flower shop.

Omi cheerfully said entering the store, "Hey everybody!"

Surprised but happy to see his recovered friend, Ken sat a plant down and excused himself from the crowd of fangirls. "Hi Omi, you seem happier than usual. Did something good happen?"

"Yes actually, Manx and I are going to the cemetery to pay our respect to my dad, Shuuichi. Manx showed me the DNA results today you want to come?"

"So he really was your father after all? That's good for you Omi, he was a lot nicer guy than Reji was." Ken smirked. "You're right though, we should go too. It's been a while since we last paid our respects to him."

Overhearing all of this Yohji and Aya nodded, but Aya seemed to be thinking. Watching them all, Particularly Aya Kurapika spoke up, "You guys go ahead and don't worry about me. If you really don't want me to be alone, as per our rule, I can always call Senritsu to help me."

"I would appreciate you calling her. We decided on that rule together and we should stick to it." Aya replied.

Kurapika nodded and called Senritsu asking her to come, which she happily agreed to since she understood the situation. It took her about fifteen minutes for Senritsu to show up. After a small talk, they went to the graveyard and stayed there for a while, in honor of Persia all the while Omi also prayed for his father's soul.

Once they were done, they went back to the shop and started concentrating again on their training to fight the Ryodan. The first part of their month long training had consisted in the evaluation of Weiss's abilities, since none of the Nen users had seen them in a real fight. The Hunters all agreed that the four of them were a lot more skilled than the average person and had the potential to become hunters if they would ever take the exam, but the Hunters had also agreed that none of them had the time or the interest in doing that, so training Weiss was not too hard. They were becoming quick learners and after only a few weeks, they were becoming able to go against both long and short-range attacks. Weiss was also using different tactics to overcome their weakness. During those weeks the eight of them also planned on various tactics to use against different Ryodan members.

One afternoon near dusk, while watering the flowers outside, Kurapika saw Gon, Killua and Biske jogging towards the shop.

"Hey guys." Kurapika greeted.

"Kurapika!!" Gon replied cheerfully waving his hand at him.

Seeing her students becoming distracted, Biske sighted. "Alright, we can take a short break for now." She stated a finger in the air.

"Three!!!" Both Killua and Gon said at the exact same time.

"Another tie. Good, it means your habit of using Gyo is coming back, not that you should have lost it anyway." Biske replied.

"What's all the commotion here?" Ken asked coming out of the shop and then seeing the three youngsters. "Oh, hey kids."

"You know us 'kids' here could beat you in a fight." Killua replied, not really wanting to be seen as a kid.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're thirteen, except for the lady right here, but she still look like she's that age and I'm twenty-one. So you're still a kid to me."

"He has you there Killua." Gon said with a laugh.

Killua didn't reply but looked offended because he knew Gon and Ken was right.

Blushing, Biske clasped her hands together, "Lady!? Wow you're such a charming man. Does it bother you if we speak with Kurapika for a short time?" She asked with her 'I'm really a little girl' face.

"Of course not." Ken replied a smile coming over him. "After what you guys did to help us, it would be misplaced to refuse something as small as that. I was just coming out here to ask Kurapika if he still needed the watering can, because I need it inside. While you take you can always take a look at the plants to make sure they're all healthy."

"Here." Kurapika told him, handing him the watering can. "I'll take care of the plants." He added picking up one plant and began to turn it in his hands.

"Thank you, mister Ken." Biske said cheerfully.

"Cut the 'mister' will you? I am still aware that you're not really thirteen." Ken told her going back in the shop with the watering can in his hands.

Peeling his face away from the window, Gon looked up at Kurapika. "Hey isn't Omi here? I don't see him inside the shop. There's only Yohji, Aya and Ken in there with those girls." Gon asked.

"He's at school, but he should be here any minute now." Kurapika answered as he looked at his watch, "and the usual after school rush should also start in a few minutes."

"Why do you say that?" Gon wanted to know.

Before Kurapika could answer, he felt like someone was watching him from the other side of the street. Turning around to check whom it was, his eyes met those of Kuroro Lucifer, who was with two other spiders, Shizuku and Phinx.

Wondering what was wrong, Gon Killua and Biske looked in the same direction as Kurapika. Seeing them, Biske moved beside Kurapika to prevent him from doing anything reckless. At the same time, Killua had an idea to cover Weiss hideout and the fact that Kurapika was working with them by asking aloud, "Say Kurapika, are you buying that plant you're holding? If not, I will."

Catching quickly to Killua's plan, Kurapika looked at him, "Yes. Actually I am, unless…" but before he could finish what he was saying, an army of schoolgirls arrived in front of the shop. While going inside the shop and evading the girls, to 'buy' the plant Kurapika saw the three Ryodan members move away from the store which relieved him some, but not a lot.

* * *

After seeing their enemy going inside the flower shop, but not pursing because there was too many girls in front of it, the Spiders decided to go in the nearest coffee shop to talk about the situation.

They entered the café and sat down in a corner away from anybody else. What they didn't notice was in the opposite corner of where they sat, there was a girl reading a newspaper before she was suddenly disturbed by something. After concentrating a little bit on her surroundings, she discovered three heartbeats she knew all too well. Knowing they were probably up to something, Senritsu decided to stay hidden where she was and act normally while listening to their conversation.

Still unaware there was somebody spying on them, Kuroro and his companions started their discussion on what to do. "It's seems he's in this town and his two friends as well."

"Yeah, but we should be careful. The little girl that was with them is the one that put Kalluto, Shalnark, Nobunaga and me in the shape we were when you came back to the base the night the hostage was rescued. She far from being an inexperience fighter." Phinx stated, wincing at the memory of the beating he took, "and she was alone against the four of us."

Kuroro nodded, adding, "We can't underestimate them. His friends are probably more trained then the last time we met them. I know from our last meeting with him that you were fooled, he will never risk the life of his friends to kill us. All we need is to find a way to capture them and he won't pose any resistance. They are his biggest weakness.

We also need to gather information on that kid who escaped group. He was obviously not alone," Kuroro thought as he paused for the waitress to deliver their coffee. "I have to praise him though, not mentioning that he and his friends were back together, in the state of mind he was. It was very clever of him. I'll have Shalnark gather the most information he can on them and on the little girl. I will also have some of you spy on the boy's little friends and on this other group when we find where they are staying. When we'll be ready to launch an attack on the kids, I'll take care of keeping the little girl busy and away from the two others."

Phinx and Shizuku nodded, knowing only their leader was a match for that strange little girl.

Satisfied they have a working plan, Kuroro stood up first. "Let's go, I need to see all of the spiders together."

Leaving the coffee shop, the Ryodan was still unaware that their conversation was heard by one of their enemy's ally. Senritsu waited around fifteen minutes before leaving and going directly to the flower store.

* * *

Arriving at the flower shop, Senritsu made her way through the crowd of girls and entered, finally seeing Kurapika close to the back she walked to him.

"Hello Senritsu, is something wrong?" Kurapika asked seeing the worried look on her face.

"I could ask you the same question from the sound of your heartbeat." Looking around, she leaned forward, "Is there a place where we could talk privately? I'm talking about the four of them and you. Also call Gon, Killua, and Biske because it concerns them too. I heard an interesting conversation and we need to discuss it; all of us."

Kurapika nodded and went toward Aya, whispering to him, "Senritsu seems to have some important information for us. Can we leave the shop to Momoe and go in the basement?"

Nodding Aya, put a hand on the old woman's shoulder. "Momoe we have some important papers to take care of together. We're leaving the shop to you."

Heading downstairs, Kurapika called Gon on their way, telling him to come to Weiss basement with Biske and Killua.

When everybody was there, Senritsu told them all what she heard at the coffee shop. "In conclusion, they seem to be aware that both your groups are in town, but nothing lead me to believe they knew you all are working together. They only seem to suspect that. It could provide us quite an advantage in the upcoming battle."

Kurapika was shaken, but not worried too much. "You're right Senritsu. We need to come up with a plan to counter them. We also need to assume they will have all the knowledge possible on Weiss, Biske, Gon, Killua and me. They don't know Senritsu was there and that she heard them, so they don't know that we know their plans. It might help us."

Hoping off the couch, Biske turned to her students. "Gon, Killua, I forbid you two to use any of your special techniques until we face the Ryodan. Let's try and make them believe only your Aura has increased and nothing else, since we know they will be spying on us. I will check with my En every hour to see if there's somebody watching us." Biske stated as she turned to their informant. "Senritsu could you watch their base and tell us when they decide to attack so we can lure them in a place where we'll have the advantage. Kurapika will tell you where it is."

"I have no problem doing that." Senritsu replied.

"The best fields we could find would either be a park with a lot of trees to hide, for Weiss mainly or an abandon section of the town but that would also give the Ryodan places to hide. So I really think a park would be better." Kurapika offered, "Omi will stay hidden in the trees and fire arrows to irritate them. You'll also need to change position each time though, so they don't spot you. What we mostly want to do is to get the upper hand and force them retreat." Turning to his friend, "Senritsu I have a favor to ask. I don't know if I'll be able to let them retreat and calm myself so will you help me not lose myself? I know you can do it since you did it once. I don't want the plan to fail and endanger anyone like last time."

"Don't worry, I'll keep my flute close by and check you emotions for you." Senritsu told him.

"Thank you. Gon, Killua and Biske will start the fight against the Ryodan." Kurapika continued. "Aya, Ken, Yohji and I will come into the fight as soon as it's beginning this will give us an element of surprise and tip the balance in numbers with it being of a 6 against 7 instead of 6 against 3. Omi you'll still be supporting everyone from the shadows and Senritsu you will be watching us from every side and warn us if there's a problem." Kurapika began to think they had a chance as the plan worked in his head. He could almost feel the release for finally avenging his people. "We will all have communicator so we can all stay in contact during the fight. Like this we'll be able to track Omi's movements as well. Biske, Gon and Killua will need the communicators until the fight starts, Aya can you ask Birman to lend them some?"

Aya nodded, having already planned for that eventuality.

"Then we're all set and we all know what to do, unless somebody has a suggestion or an objection." Kurapika said standing up and stepping towards the TV that Persia used. "We should all go back to work and tonight get our equipment ready."

Seeing nobody had any comments or concerns, they all went back to what they were doing.

* * *


	13. Chapter 12: Attack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: As usual I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

Like the title says this is my big fighting scene, since it's my first time writing one please be nice, I know I'm not the best in that type of situation.

I also wanted to lat all of you know that my next update might take me more than a week since, my corrector hasn't finished corection the remaining chapters. I will have to wait for him to correcthem before updating. I'm sorry for any delays that will occur due to the situation.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

I've just edited a few word (4 to be exact) in the chapter, I change Weiss members names in conversation while fighting to their code name.

* * *

Chapter 12: Attack

As the days went by, Senritsu was able to determine what information the Ryodan had on Weiss and her fellow hunter, because on her spying at the Ryodan base. Through the website used by most hunters, the spiders now had found out all the names of Weiss, their abilities, history and what they were doing in the night. Fortunately due to Kurapika, Killua and Biske help, the knights were able to keep hidden the job they were doing in the day, since they had erased that from the Internet and Senritsu was able to confirm that had worked considering she had never heard the flower shop mentioned.

The Ryodan had also learned what hotel Gon, Killua and Biske were staying, but the three of them had expected that knowing they were probably going to be followed, they still kept hidden their new abilities and made it look like they were only a little bit more powerful than their last encounter before Greed Island.

The next important thing to come from Senritsu's information was that the Spiders were still unaware that both groups knew each other, even though they suspected there was some connection because Gon, Killua and Biske had helped in Omi's rescue.

It hadn't taken long until, Senritsu called everyone to tell them the Ryodan had decided to attack that same night and that it would be the combined force of Kuroro Lucifer, Kalluto Zoldick, Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga and Phinx participating in the attack. With this new development Gon, Killua and Biske decided to spend the whole day training physically in the park, not caring about the looks people would give them. With enough intensive training like that, they would be ready for the night, but before they left for the park, Killua decided to call his dad to let him know about Kalluto and what might happen tonight.

The sun had already set for three hours when Kuroro and his five other spiders finally showed up, but by then everybody was ready. Weiss was in position waiting for the fight to start to interfere while Kurapika and Senritsu stayed a safe distance away not to be detected as Nen users. They had all decided that somebody could be using En and they didn't want to take any chances.

Seeing the six of them and acting as planned, Gon and Killua faked being surprise by their arrival and readied themselves in a defensive stance.

Ignoring Gon and Killua totally Kuroro looked at Biske directly, "I've heard you're the reason my team came back in such a bad shape the other day. Is that true?"

Knowing he was probably searching to learn whether or not they knew Weiss, Biske just smiled slightly and ignored his question, "I don't know what you're up to Kuroro." She eyed the taller man. "But if you want to get Gon and Killua, you'll have to beat me first."

"That's too bad, I was sure we could talk calmly about this." Kuroro said with a sight.

"Yeah? Well I heard the story from them and I have no intention on letting you kidnap my students to take revenge on their friend." Biske stated suppressing the hate she had developed for the man.

"What a shame, I guess we'll just have to kill you." The Ryodan leader looked at the child coldly, "Which will be easy if you keep that appearance. How about showing your true self and go at full strength?"

"I won't have to go that far to win." Biske answered, reading herself as Gon and Killua had done.

Kuroro casually walked in front of her wanting the pleasure of taking down a Nen master and signaled the others to take care of the kids. Following their chief orders Kalluto took his position in front of his brother with Machi and Phinx while Shalnark and Nobunaga faced Gon.

As soon as Kuroro started the fight by charging on Biske, she, Gon and Killua slipped on their communicator as quickly and deftly as possible to warn Weiss to be ready. Hearing the beginning of the fight, Senritsu looked over at Kurapika to remind him not to forget the plan, that this was a team effort and they all needed to work together. Gripping her instrument tighter, she would have to stay close by with her flute to calm him down if needed. Nodding to his friend one last time, Kurapika went off in the direction of the fight to support Biske against Kuroro.

On the battlefield, before Shalnark and Nobunaga could attack Gon, a crossbow bolt stopped them in their tracks. As the two of them reach out to feel Nen, Aya and Ken came out of their hiding place to face Nobunaga and Shalnark respectively. At the same time another crossbow bolt stopped Machi and Phinx. Gon quickly turned to face Phinx and Yohji emerged placed himself in front of Machi. As he looked down at her, he cringed but even though he hated fighting woman, he had learned with Schrient that sometimes you don't have a choice.

Stopping himself in his mid strike, Kuroro look around and turned back to Biske. "It seems you knew them after all, because I seriously doubt this is all a coincidence." The Spider said with a smirk as he readied himself to make his book appear, but a chain coming from the left forced him to stop and dodge. Kurapika ran up and took his position beside Biske.

He told Kuroro as the two glared at each other, Kurapika tried his best to keep control. "Knowing you had been freed from my Judgment Chain I never intended to let you get close to Gon and Killua again."

"Tonight is full of surprises," Kuroro retorted, increasing annoyed by the simple trap he had walked in. Retaining his mask of cool indifference he looked around the area, "where's the kid? Since he had a crossbow the first time Machi and Shalnark met him, I guess he's the one cowering in the trees." Kuroro stated and the real fight began.

-

Watching as the plan unfolded around them, Killua and Kalluto stood silently looking at each other when suddenly Killua's phone rang. Ignoring the growing violence building in the field, the older Zoldick pulled out his phone quickly,

"Hello?" Killua answered, "yes dad. Sure he's right here, give me a minute." Killua passed his cell phone to Kalluto with a smile. "Hey Kalluto, it's for you. It's dad."

"Hello?" Kalluto said.

"_Hey son. I heard you were with the Genei Ryodan. Where you seek your experience to learn is only half of my concern, though if you're going to fight your older brother, it will be only in a hand-to-hand combat. I don't want any death in the family and less coming from another member. I have a good information system and I will visit that new land shortly so if you don't follow the rules I will learn of it. Use the usual hand-to-hand combat rules, is that understood?_" Silva asked.

"Yes father." Kalluto answered, not thrilled by what he was just asked to do.

"_Good. Now give the phone back to Killua._" Kalluto lowered the phone from his ear and handed it back to his brother.

"Yes?" Killua said to his dad.

"_Usual hand-to-hand combat rules._" Silva told him. "_I'll see you soon, Killua_" and before Killua could reply to his last statement, he hang up the phone.

Killua was surprised, but decided to put that aside for now. Closing his cell phone, he looked at his little brother. "So bro," Killua started assuming the stance for an unarmed combat. "Ready to fight?"

"It would be pointless." Kalluto replied. "I know my own limits and I am well aware my physical strength is beneath yours."

"Even so, I need to keep you busy so you don't help any of the others."

"Let's make a deal then," Kalluto said as he began to watch his brother circle him. "I won't help anyone as long as you do the same. You help someone, I'll do the same, and since I won't be fighting you directly I will use my full strength to attack. I won't be held responsible if you get hurt in the process."

"Fine, let's watch them in that case." Killua replied and he whispered in his communicator, "Kalluto and I will be retiring from the fight. We're only going to observe, focus on the others."

"Understood," Omi said back, knowing the last sentence was for him and he also heard the rest of the team acknowledging Killua's words.

As Killua and Kalluto finished speaking to their father and coming to an agreement, they noticed fight was continuing for the rest of the battlefield.

-

Ken was keeping Shalnark occupied, doing his best to stay at close range with his claws. Each time Shalnark would reach for something inside his pockets, Ken would either strike there or signal Omi to fire a bolt. That way, he was keeping Shalnark from using his powers. With this tactic, Ken had the upper hand and because Weiss had trained a lot before this fight, he was able to keep the same pace as his opponent.

-

Near by on the field, Aya was facing Nobunaga. The sound of their Katanas clashing against one and another filled the calm night. Like Ken, Aya had no problem keeping up the fight and putting pressure on his opponent to make sure he had no spare time to concentrate to create an En radius. If Aya got pushed away, Omi would keep Nobunaga busy while he was recovering and coming back to face his opponent. Aya silently thanked the training Weiss had received, because it was the only thing making them able to fight Nen users.

-

On the other side of the field, Phinx and Gon were squaring off against each other both ready for a hand-to-hand fight. Being both from the reinforcement category, they were both using their fists as a main weapon. The difference was that Phinx had only a little knowledge of how Gon's technique had improved since he only remembered how Gon was the last time they had met.

At their last meeting Gon had not yet trained on Greed Island with Biske and Phinx was really surprised when he evaded Gon first attack that had left a small crater in the ground. Looking down at the boy, Gon smiled back at him since he knew that he had only used a small amount of his power. Phinx knew immediately he was at a disadvantage in a fight against Gon. He needed to twist his arm to gather some power for his punches and dealing with his opponent's attacks as well as the annoying bolts coming out of nowhere every once in a while from different directions, made it really difficult to do so. Phinx ended up struggling a lot in this fight.

-

Omi scanned his partners, while keeping everyone covered. Turning to Yohji he saw that there might be a problem.

Yohji was looking Machi up and down, ready to fight though he still had to try and see if he could talk her out of the fight since he disliked having beautiful girls for opponents. "Say beautiful, you don't think we could talk this out instead of fighting? Possibly over dinner, like civilized people." Yohji asked. The only answered he received was Machi swinging her Nen string at him. Dodging he called into his communicator, "I guess that's a no! Bombay, I'll try to make an opening for you so you can disable one of her arms or else I'll be in trouble. Do you think you can do it?"

Closing his eyes with a sight, "If Abyssinian, Siberian and Gon can deal with their opponents while I aim, yes. I can do it." Omi answered.

"We'll manage." Aya replied for the three of them. "Help Balinese."

Omi placed himself in a good spot and aimed at Machi. When Yohji finally created an opportunity Omi fired. Machi ended up with a bolt in her right arm making it numb and unusable. That alone gave Yohji the advantage he needed, because Machi became more attentive to her surrounding and less focused on her opponent. Now that this was done, Omi went back on his supportive role for the three other as well as helping distract Machi once in a while.

-

While he was dealing with Kurapika and Biske, Kuroro finally took notice of his companion's conditions. Aside from Kalluto, who wasn't fighting for some unknown reason, they all seemed to be struggling in their fights and that was mostly due to their sniper. He realized that the land was not to their advantage and the longer this was taking, the more likely they would ultimately lose this fight.

"I guess you were prepared for us." Kuroro said looking towards Kurapika. "Probable because of your 'good hearing' friend.

"I already told you, knowing you were around as well as Gon and Killua, I would never let them get close to you. I also came to realize my own weakness since our last meeting." Kurapika replied.

With a smirk at Kurapika, Kuroro whistled and signaled the retreat of his team. Kuroro admitted to himself that they would not be able to win in the present conditions. "We'll meet again and next time you won't have that much help." Kuroro said before leaving.

Kurapika was about to go after him when he was stopped by Senritsu's calming melody, reminding him he was not alone and there was probably some wounded among his friends. It wasn't the time to wander off alone. "Thank you." He said to Senritsu, who nodded and Kurapika turned around to see how everybody was doing.

* * *

On the way back to their base, Kuroro decided to confront Kalluto on his course recent of actions. "Kalluto. Why weren't you fighting?"

Looking up at his leader, Kalluto showed no fear. "Because my big brother Killua, probably knew we were coming and he called our father. I received specific orders from him to fight Killua only in a hand-to-hand combat. Knowing I still lack physical the strength, I knew I would have lost against him. I decided to stay in good health and came to an agreement with big brother, I wouldn't help any of you as long as he would do the same concerning his friends."

Infuriated by being under minded, Lucifer saw that he still had at least one perfectly healthy mignon. "How could your father learn whether or not you fought hand-to-hand or not?" Kuroro asked.

"He probably has some spies around and he will be coming here soon. In the end, I prefer facing consequences coming from you than from him."

Kuroro nodded acknowledging Kalluto statement and speed off towards his base.

* * *

"Is everybody alright?" Kurapika questioned seeing everyone began to gather.

"A few cuts here and there, but I think we'll all survive," Ken replied.

"It was about time they retreated, I was almost out of bolts." Omi said going through the battlefield and salvaging the bolts he could.

"We should head back to the shop to take care of these wounds." Aya told them, knowing he himself had a few bruises from Nobunaga kicking him.

Hearing the young man's suggestion, Senritsu coughed to get all their attention. "Perhaps Leorio clinic would be a better choice. He would most certainly have better products for those wounds," she said matter-of-factly. Then adding, "It will also reassure him to see that everyone is still alive. He knew this fight was coming and because he needs to run his clinic now, he wasn't able to help. He's probably worried sick by now."

"I agree with her, we should go see that doctor." Ken replied first. "Some of us are in better shape than others and we can always call Manx and Birman from there." The member of Weiss looked at Aya, who nodded and they left for the clinic.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by Leorio who was half-mad/half-relieved to see them not only all alive but in such decent shape considering what they had just accomplished. He also realized his night was going to be a long one since whether their wounds were light or deep, he still had six new patients to treat, A smile came across Leorio's face, since now this would give them all the time to tell him everything that happened.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Hisoka's Arrival

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: As usual I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

I'm finally back with a new chapter, again I'm sorry for the wait. I will be able to update like before starting from this week eventhough I only have 2 chapters left (including this one) and an epilogue to complete this story. Next week you will all have the end of the story I'll put the last chapter and the epilogue at the same time. Now I'll let you read the next chapter.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 13: Hisoka's Arrival

It was only the day after the fight, but Weiss decided to open their shop not to raise suspicion from anyone. Also Omi was only suffering from a few bruises and scratches from tree branches, so he went to school as usual. The others only had a few bandages here and there, so they all choose to wear long sleeve shirts and pants. It was the easiest way to hide most of their wounds and keeping them from finding some excuses.

The week had past easily and things were returning back to the normal daily routine. This was a godsend for most, but for some reason, it made Kurapika anxious. None of them had heard or seen anything in relation with the Ryodan since their fight and spying on them was a lot harder now that they were aware of Senritsu's presence. The fact that the Spiders were being too quiet made Kurapika very nervous.

Luckily Senritsu was able to calm him down since his paranoia was beginning to become annoying. It really was simply a matter of reminding him that the Spiders also had injured people and were probably revising their strategy. Their formulating of new plans could take them enough time alone due to the fact that they would have to be a lot more careful now that they knew this new world had hunters to go up against them in it. She also reminded him not to worry about Gon and Killua since they were always with Biske, so they were safe too.

* * *

Illumi Zoldick had seen the flamboyant Hunter on the boat that was bringing them to Japan. He had kept his presence relatively hidden, but he was becoming bored and he was wondering what business had in this new land the fake spider, Hisoka, Illumi decided to kill some time and speak to him, "Hello there. What brings you to this new land?" Illumi had asked putting his hands on the same railing that Hisoka leaned against.

"I could ask you the same question." Hisoka had replied, not surprised by Illumi's sudden appearance, having felt his Aura when he came aboard

"I asked first." Illumi had responded with a smirk.

As the same wry smile crept across his own face, Hisoka said, "I heard some rumors that I wanted to verify and this new land is the place where I'll be able to do so."

"Oh I see…" Illumi replied looking at Hisoka and trying to figure what he was hiding.

"And you?" Hisoka questioned.

"Only fair… My father has sent me in advance to reserve a hotel for the family. They're all coming to visit this place."

"So the whole Zoldick family is coming to visit this new land. A shame that your little brother and heir of you family will be missing since he's somewhere with his friend." Hisoka stated with some amusement in his voice.

Illumi's smile widened as he looked over at Hisoka, "You're wrong on one point, since young Killua is already there with his friend."

Hisoka tried to keep the excitement from consuming him, "Really? Things might be more fun than I first expected."

A few hours later, the pair arrived at their destination and were exploring the town of Tokyo.

* * *

While training with Biske, both Gon and Killua felt familiar Auras. As he stopped to look around, Gon had barely enough time to see two silhouettes disappear and he wasn't sure but he thought he saw that one had bright orange/red hair and the other had long black hair. "Hey Killua. Is it me or did I just feel Hisoka's presence around here?" Gon asked.

"Hum… I don't know about Hisoka, but I'm pretty sure Illumi is around and I don't want to know why." Killua muttered, not liking the fact that his oldest brother was nearby.

Biske saw her two pupils distracted and felt the air around them thicken. Needing to find out what could be bothering them so much, she walked forward and pulled Gon's ear. "I remember Hisoka from Greed Island, but who's Illumi?" Biske questioned.

"He's my brother, the oldest one of my brothers." Killua answered.

Biske nodded and noticed the strange face Gon had when Killua mentioned Illumi. She decided she would ask Gon about it later when Killua wouldn't be around. For now she had to change the atmosphere around them. "I see." She breathed with her eyes closed, only to snap them open and point an accusing finger at the boys, "Now tell; me who said you two could stop training?" she barked, her eyes telling them to get back to work immediately.

Knowing it would be best for their health and forgetting everything about Hisoka and Illumi for now, they both replied with a "Yes ma'am" and went back to their training.

The same day, in the beginning of the afternoon, the flower shop received some of its most unusual client. As Kurapika saw who entered the store, he stopped what he was doing and looked at the newcomer with suspicion in his eyes.

Ken only knowing that they had a costumer started to greed the man. "Hello there, how can we … help you?" He finished feeling a tension between the two of them. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes." Kurapika simply answered.

"I take it you guys aren't friends." Ken joked trying to liven the situation.

"Don't worry Red Eyes, I'm not here for you or Gon." Hisoka said with a smile, as he smelled a bouquet out of a vase. "Right now I'm only a man who whishes to buy some flowers for a woman, but if you're here that must mean the rumors I heard were true."

Pulling his apron and throwing it down, Kurapika spun around to look at Aya, "I'm taking a break," was the only thing he said in a tone that conveyed that he was informing instead of asking.

Knowing Kurapika needed some fresh air and also that he would get some explanations later, Aya nodded. As Kurapika left the shop for a walk to help him calm down, Ken began reassigning the tasks to cover, "Yohji can you take care of his flower arrangements, unless you want to water the plants?"

"Leave the flower arrangement to me." Yohji stated with a smile, "If it's to impress a woman, I'm the best person you'll find."

Sighing, Ken took Kurapika's duties of watering the plants while Yohji was going about his duty with the cause of the shop most recent trouble.

It was only a half an hour later when Kurapika came back and luckily Hisoka had long since left the store. It wasn't until later on that day while they were closing the shop that Ken asked Kurapika about that afternoon. A question that was on everyone's mind.

"What was that all about?"

Knowing that this was coming, Kurapika put down the hose he was coiling. "I'll make it short. That person's name is Hisoka and he's a Hunter that passed the exam as the same time as Gon and me. Of all the things he's done, he's most known for the time he once faked being with the Ryodan, only to be able to find an opportunity to fight with their leader, Kuroro Lucifer. He's a real murderer and let's hope he stays still while being here so you don't end up having to deal with him. He's as dangerous as any Ryodan member, if not more. It took him several tries to pass the Hunter exam because he always ended up killing one or more of the judges. Ultimately he seems to be waiting for Gon to become stronger, so he can fight him with full strength. I'm not worried about Gon, Hisoka's intentions with him are to fight not to use him against me."

Acknowledging Kurapika's reason to be suspicious earlier, all of Weiss silently nodded and finished closing their store.

Needing to clear his head, Ken decided to go on his motorcycle for a ride and asked if anybody wanted to join him, but they all declined, so he went on alone. While riding on the road following the river, Ken noticed two silhouettes close to the water. They seemed familiar to him as he passed by them, he soon realized it was Hisoka and Kuroro, so Ken decided to stop further down on the road. He knew he wouldn't be able to go close enough to listen, but at least he could watch what was happening and report it to the others later.

"What do you want Hisoka?" Kuroro asked.

"The exact same thing I wanted before you sent me on Greed Island for you." Hisoka answered.

"Humph! You'll have to wait for a while in that case, because I need to deal with that Kuruta survivor first. He has new allies and striking his weakness is harder than last time. You'll have to find yourself some distraction while I take care of that problem. You'll have your fight but only after I'm done."

Looking slightly sad, Hisoka replied, "How can I be sure you'll keep your word on that?"

"You'll just have to. Right now I don't have the will to fight you, my mind is focusing on something else and you wouldn't get the fight you're seeking."

"Than I guess I'll have to find myself a new toy while I'm waiting, but don't forget I'll be watching and I will have my fight against you no matter if I have to search for you again."

"Don't worry Hisoka, as soon as I take care of that boy, I'll give you what you want."

With a smile, Hisoka nodded and left. After a few moments, Kuroro also left, heading in the opposite direction.

When Ken was certain they were not coming back, he got back on his motorcycle and headed back for Weiss headquarters.

Winding his way through the streets, Ken finally arrived back to the flower shop. Heading straight upstairs, he knocked on Kurapika door. A few moments later the door opened.

Seeing his friend so spent, Kurapika knew something was wrong. "Ken is something the matter?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes and no, I saw something while I was out and it might turn out to be important. Since it's also concerning everyone I think you should call Biske, Gon, Killua and Senritsu while I'll get Aya, Omi and Yohji. Let's all meet in the basement." Ken said leaving Kurapika to get the others.

It had taken fifteen minutes for everybody to be reunited in the Weiss basement. Most had been asleep before they were called and wandered what the commotion was about.

"So what's the problem?" Aya questioned, his eyes closed again as he leaned back on the wall.

"Well," Ken started "while I was getting some air on my bike, I saw one of our target's, Kuroro Lucifer to be exact, with our client from this afternoon. I wasn't able to hear anything, but I know they talked for a while. After that, they went in two different directions. It might be nothing, but I felt I needed to warn you all about it."

"Your feelings were good Ken." Aya said opening his eyes. "Any information concerning our targets, no matter how small, is important."

"Aya's right." Kurapika stated, "Thankfully knowing both Kuroro and Hisoka, I doubt they were forming any kind of alliance. Last time I was aware of it, Hisoka wanted to fight against Kuroro, which was something he was unable to do because I had sealed Kuroro's powers at that time. Hisoka might still be seeking only that with Kuroro. I guess the only thing we can really do is watch and wait to see what happens and, of course, stay alert."

"So, Hisoka really is in town." Gon said with a rare, thoughtful look on his face. "I agree with Kurapika I don't think Hisoka would ally himself with Kuroro again. I also doubt the Ryodan would overlook the fact that Hisoka fooled them and made them believe he was one of them for years. I know Hisoka very well and he only seeks the thrill he can find in a real hard fight."

"Then, like Kurapika said, we'll have to wait and see. If any of you see something suspicious warn the others immediately." Aya told everybody.

They all nodded and Biske noticed that Gon was still lost in thought.

"Gon, the answer is no." She said leaving no room for a reply.

"But…" Gon started.

"I said no. You won't be fighting Hisoka until I decide you're ready for it and right now you're not. If I ever see Hisoka around, I'll make sure he understands that also. Am I clear? You'll have to fight me first before going to see Hisoka without my consent."

Knowing how strong she was and not feeling up to the challenge, Gon nodded. He would have to find something later and make sure she wouldn't suspect anything, but for now he preferred to remain quiet.

Killua had also started to look serious a while ago and Biske asked him, "Killua? Is something wrong?"

"Uh… no… no. It's nothing. Everything is fine." Killua answered snapping back into reality.

"Really? If you are lying this bad, there must be something bothering you." Biske replied, "you might as well tell me since I won't leave you alone until you do."

"It's of no interest of the current subject, it's more of a personal matter really." Killua said.

"Well anyone who wants to go can go. I know we're in their basement, but their rooms are upstairs. We're done with the previous subject so the three of us are not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you." Biske clearly stated.

Looking at each other the Knight Hunters were starting to wander what Killua had to say. Aya was the only one not outwardly curious, but like the others, he stayed.

Sighing and knowing there was no escape possible, Killua started to tell them what he was thinking about. "It's not much really, but the other day when I talked to my dad, he told me he was going to see me soon and now today I saw Illumi. I'm just scared because I don't know if he's only coming to visit or he's come to take me back home."

Knowing that these were some of the rare true feelings of his friend, Gon put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Killua we went to get you back once and we can do it again! Right Kurapika?"

Smiling gently at both of them, Kurapika nodded.

"Also this time around, Biske is going to help us. Right?" Gon continued.

Smiling also, Biske nodded in agreement with Gon.

Seeing his friend's loyalty made Killua feel better and Gon's ridiculously widening smile made him laugh, forgetting for a while why he was worried.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate this. Now Gon how about we race to see who's going to get back to the hotel faster," Killua challenged raising his sleeve.

"You're on! Loser has to do all the other's chores for one whole day." Gon accepted.

"Alright, let's go!" Killua said and both of them started running.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Biske started, but it was too late when she already heard the boys had made it upstairs and out of the store already "Well, we'll see each other later." She told Weiss, Kurapika and Senritsu. "Goodnight." With a smile, she turned and started running to catch Gon and Killua, which didn't take her very long. The rest of them went back to what they were doing before Ken had disturb them.

* * *


	15. Chapter 14: Unusual Visit to Killua

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: Like always I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

Sorry for the little delay, I had more to edit than ususal. Just like I said I decided to put the last chapter and the Epilogue at the same time since the Epilogue is short. I hope you will all enjoy the conclusion of this story.

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading it even if you don't review though I would like to know you opinion so if possible please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 14: Unusual Visit to Killua

It was barely dawn after the day Ken had spotted Hisoka and Lucifer when there was a knocking on the door of the hotel room shared by Biske, Gon, and Killua. Still half asleep Killua answered it and went from still sleeping to fully awake when he saw who was at the door.

"Hello little brother. I was told at the front desk you were staying here."

Hearing the greeting, the two other occupants of the room were also awoken fully.

Looking up at his elder sibling, Killua couldn't decide what to do. "What do you want Illumi?" Killua asked with an untrusting tone.

"Nothing." Illumi replied, amused by Killua attitude. "Father sent me here to reserve some rooms and this hotel happen to be the best one in the city. I just decided to pay you a visit on the way." With a satisfied look on his face Illumi left them and went toward the elevator.

After seeing he wasn't coming back, Killua closed the door. "You know, I think we should warn those guys working with Kurapika. It seems my whole family is coming and even though they are already aware the Zoldick are professional assassins, I don't want them to make the mistake of getting killed because they made them their targets like they did with the Ryodan. Unlike the Ryodan my family doesn't care about taking prisoners." Killua stated.

"I agree with you Killua, we'll go warn them when their shop closes. I doubt telling them with clients around is a good idea." Biske said.

Agreeing to that and being fully awake now, they prepared themselves for the day ahead.

* * *

Later that day, Omi was surprised to see Gon, Killua and Biske waiting at the entrance of his school when he was leaving after his classes were finished. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Omi questioned cheerfully.

"We wanted to know what time your flower shop closed tonight. I have something, not related to the Ryodan, to tell all of your group, meaning the four of you and those two women." Killua answered.

Puzzled by Killua request, Omi simply shook his head and smiled, "You're confusing me but I'll let the others know as well as Manx and Birman. The shop closes in two hours, give us an extra hour to clean up everything after the store is closed."

"So we'll meet in three hours at your shop basement." Killua summarize.

Nodding, Omi got on his motorcycle and headed back home to inform the others of the meeting.

* * *

Three hours later, all of Weiss, Manx, Birman and the Hunters were reunited under the flower shop. Kurapika was there only out of curiosity sat in as well. They all waited for Killua to start, since he was the one who had asked them to come there. "I'll go straight to the point," Killua started. "My whole family seems to be coming to this town. As most of you already know, they are professional assassins and they don't care about hiding that fact…"

"Are you saying that Weiss are not professionals?" Birman cut him.

"From my first meeting with them, where I saw how they were working, "Killua turned to her with a cold regard. "My answer is yes, they are not professionals. They're amateurs, but don't take it as an offence. For amateurs, they're really good, even more so now with the training we gave them. Amateurs yes, but probably the most skillful amateurs I have ever met. Believe me, I know what I'm taking about. Until recently, like the rest of my family, I was a professional killer. I decided to quit, because I don't like killing too much, unfortunately I probably have killed more people in my 13 years of life then the four of them combined." Killua replied.

"Oh," was the only thing Birman was able to say, stunned by what Killua had just told her and more now than ever she believed it. Mostly because of Killua's tone of voice and the look he had in his eyes.

Seeing that he had succeeded in unsettling the incompetent woman, Killua smiled to lighten the cloud over the room. "Like I was saying, my family seems to be coming here. I don't know if it's for me, for visiting, or for business. If it's for business, please don't get your team killed by making them your targets. The fight against the Ryodan was a piece of cake compared to my family's fighting abilities. You don't stand a chance against them. I know how strong my family is and even though I'm weaker than my grandfather, my father or my older brother I could still kill any of you in an instant if I would want to." With the cold stare he had in his eyes, neither Manx, Birman, or the member of Weiss doubted him.

"Alright." Birman finally said. "We have been warned and we'll stay away from your family no matter what they do. Kritiker won't make them new targets for Weiss."

"The family name is Zoldick if you want to know." Killua replied smiling, which eased the mood of everyone, "and I'll do my best to help you become friends and allies with them instead of enemies."

After that, the conversation went on to different subjects, mostly on some of Gon and Killua's past events. It helped in lighting the mood of everyone.

* * *

A few days later, Killua received a phone call from his dad, telling him to get Kalluto and those Weiss people ready for their arrival. He wanted to meet them and the family would be arriving at the docks the day after tomorrow.

Killua thought about the problem in front of him now. Getting Weiss, Manx, Birman wouldn't be too hard and while there to get them, he could also get Kurapika, Senritsu, Gon and Biske. Contacting Kalluto on the other hand would be something else, because he was with the Ryodan and they wanted to kidnap either him or Gon to get to Kurapika's weakness.

The day after he received his phone call, Killua took a big risk. He had decided to go and see Kalluto by himself without warning anyone. The worst-case scenario he could come up with was that he gets kidnap while being there and even though he would hate that, the next day his family would come and get him. He knew he could have easily contacted Illumi and got him to do the foul chore, but he didn't felt like talking to his older brother any sooner than needed.

So Killua ended up at the entrance of the Genei Ryodan headquarters. Bracing himself for the events to come, he entered made sure they would be able to see he had no intentions to fight anyone. Stopping in front of the Ryodan that came out to greet him, Killua easily spotted both Kalluto and the Spider's leader.

"What have we here?" Kuroro said amused and intrigued by their uninvited guest.

"If I could have avoided coming here, believe me I would have." Killua sneered back, sickened by the man, "but I didn't have a real choice, I have something to tell my younger brother Kalluto and it's from our father. Now if you don't mind," and before getting a reply for Lucifer, Killua focused on his brother. "Father, Grandfather, Great grandmother, Great grandfather, Mother, Milluki and our other brother are coming to this city. They will be arriving tomorrow and they want us to meet them at the docks. That also means," he continued looking back at Kuroro, "that if I'm not there, knowing that Kalluto is with your group, they would probably come and get me and I doubt even you are brave enough to fight all of them together."

Kalluto nodded and looking at Kuroro he agreed with his brother, "What he's saying is true, since Killua is the heir of our family. As long as our whole family will be around, he will be untouchable." Turning around to look at Killua, he added, "I will be there tomorrow."

Kuroro acknowledging that in this situation, it would be wiser not to act hastily only watched Killua, who was leaving the building and he did not try to hold him as much as he wanted.

Once he was at a good distance from the Ryodan base, Killua let out a loud sigh, happy that his plan worked out. Calming down and acting like nothing ever happen, Killua went to warn the rest of the people who needed to be at the docks with him tomorrow.

* * *

The next day the shop was closed, so nobody had any trouble to get to the docks at the right time.

The boat, from what Killua had told them, was supposed to arrive around 2:00pm. At 1:30pm they were all waiting in two distinctive groups on the pier. Illumi and Kalluto on one side and Weiss, Manx, Birman and all the Hunters twenty feet away. Killua made sure to staying close to Gon in case Illumi would want to try something against him.

Finally at 2:00pm, they saw the Zoldick family's yacht, The Kukuruu, come around the jetty and into the harbor, 10 minutes later it was anchored and secured in front of the two groups, and slowly everyone started to disembark. As the group of seven came down the gangway towards the two groups, Killua became a little bit more nervous. The silvered haired man in the lead gave them a smile and stopped in front of Illumi.

Speaking for a while, Illumi gave him something and then proceeded to leave the docks. While Illumi and the man were talking, Kalluto went to see a women with a pair of weird 'glasses". Turning around to speak to the group he came with, the obvious head of the family told them something and they all left in different directions, except for two who stayed and came to see Killua and his group.

"Hello son," the silvered haired man started, stopping in front of them. "How about doing some presentations?"

Swallowing hard, Killua stood next to his father. "Sure, of course. Guys this is my dad, Silva Zoldick and this is my Grandfather, Zeno Zoldick. Dad, Grandpa, I'd like you to meet Aya Fujimiya, Omi Tsukiyono, Ken Hidaka, Yohji Kudou, Manx, Birman, Kurapika, Senritsu, Biske and Gon." Killua went around the group, pointing each of them as he said each names.

"Nice to meet you all." Silva said. "Is there a place where we could talk instead of staying in the middle of this place?"

Knowing the way their conversation would probably be going Killua suggested, "Their shop is closed today. So we could probably go there." Then Killua turned to Weiss and decided to include them in the plans. "If they don't mind." Aya only nodded and started walking towards the flower shop.

Once at the store, Omi cheerfully told everyone he was going to make some tea. Seeing this as a good ides Aya nodded and lead everybody in the basement, due to the fact that they needed a lot of places to sit everyone and the wooden table in the shop wouldn't be enough.

"So," Silva started, as he sat beside his father, "would you mind if my father and I asked you all some questions? Just out of curiosity really; on who you are and how you work? I've been very curious about the people who would call me for such a minor reason concerning my son all these weeks ago. I'm sure that it was mostly due to the lack of information you had from the outside world."

Birman nodded and replied, "Go ahead sir. Manx, Weiss and I will do our best to answer if we can."

Before Zeno or Silva could begin with any questions, Omi came down with the tea and served it to everyone with his usual cheerful smile.

Sipping the tea, Zeno thought over the list said, "Weiss?"

Having heard the conversation, Omi answered, "Our group code name for Aya, Ken, Yohji and me."

"You're a cheerful guy, aren't you?" Silva wondered as he looked at Omi.

"Somebody needs to be." He said smiling.

Smiling back, Silva continued, "By what I saw and some of the information I gathered, you're only working when it's dark outside. How are you making any money out of it and how do you get your targets, if you keep yourselves hidden from the public?"

Being the best qualified to answer Birman put her cup down. "Nowadays a special forces organization, codenamed Kritiker, are the one's to gathering information and determine who are Weiss' targets. They also received payments from Kritiker."

"Today?" Zeno replied, "Was it different in the past?"

"Yes it was." Manx started, knowing she was most suited to explain that, since she was Persia assistant. "In the beginning, a man called Persia created Weiss for one simple goal: kill Reji Takatori and anyone who was helping him in his plans to take over the Japanese government. At the time each one of Weiss' targets always had a link to him."

"Did that change because you achieved your goal?" Silva asked.

"Yes and also because Persia died after giving Weiss their official last mission, making Reji Takatori the target." Manx answered. "After that, Weiss dismantled. Though months later for different and personal reasons, they came back together. It seems that each member was unable to ignore what was happening around them. That's when Kritiker took over the task of finding the targets, mostly criminals that the police are unable to take care of and also trying to prevent another Reji Takatori to appear."

Zeno and Silva nodded as they noticed that the atmosphere around them had become gloomy. All four members of Weiss seemed to have ended up lost in their thoughts as Manx was advancing in her story. To change the feeling around them, Silva turned to his son's friend beside him, "So, you're the one who came all the way to our mansion to get Killua."

"Ah… hmm… well, yes it was me, but I wasn't alone." Gon stammered as he pointed a finger to his blond friend. "Kurapika and Leorio helped me." Gon replied.

"Does that mean that if your friends wouldn't have been with you, you would not have come to get Killua?" Zeno questioned.

Before Gon could reply, a small chuckle was heard coming from Kurapika. "Gon didn't phrase his answer correctly, because Leorio and I only tagged along with him. He was determined to get his friend, whether of not we were coming didn't matter at all. I didn't had anything special until the York Shin auctions so, I decided to go with him, same goes for Leorio."

"Well, I had a feeling that when Killua left the Hunters exam and went back home, that it really wasn't what he wanted to do!" Then he broke into a big smile, "or at least that's what I had to heard. I was unconscious when he left. So I needed to confirm for myself, if Killua wanted to go back or not, because he's my best friend." Gon added with conviction.

At that moment Birman's cell phone rang. Excusing herself, she went upstairs to answer it.

"I admire your spirit boy and because of what you just said, I have made a decision." Silva said, glancing slightly on the side to see the small nod Zeno gave him. The two of them had reached the same conclusion. "As long as our family will be in this town, you'll be under my father and mine protection. I'll make sure that everyone gets the word."

Killua was simply speechless since that was probably the only thing he hadn't anticipated. Finding his voice, he finally manage to say, "Thank you dad. You're really serious about that?"

"You don't believe me? I won't blame you if you don't, I'm actually happy about it, but this time yes I am serious." Silva said with a chuckle.

Seeing that Killua still had some doubts, Senritsu interfered for the first time in the conversation. "He's telling the truth Killua." She said softly. "You know I would know if he was lying." Killua slowly nodded and the doubt disappeared from his face and was replaced by a smile he gave his dad.

"Is there a reason, why you trust her that much?" Zeno questioned seeing how easily Killua had gave in on Silva's statement after only two comments from one person.

"I'm a musical Hunter and I have a really good hearing." Senritsu answered for herself. "I am able to hear peoples' heartbeats and that's the one thing that never lies. This is why I'm certain you're telling the truth." Senritsu smiled as Zeno and Silva looked at her, "and before you ask, no all those sounds don't drive me crazy, I'm used to them and I usually need to concentrate to hear something specific. When Killua asked you if you were serious about protecting Gon, I listened to your heartbeat and I knew you were not lying."

"Interesting and useful abilities you have." Zeno said meaning it. Still curious about another thing, he turned to the girl beside Killua, "Biske was it? What's your story? I can tell you only look like a little girl. If I had to guess who you are I would say, because of the name you gave us, that you're the Hunter I heard rumors about. You are really Biscuit Kruger would I be wrong?"

"It's not surprising that someone like you would figure that out. Yes, you would be right, I am Biscuit Kruger, but call me Biske. The reason, why I look like this if you want to know, is to have control on my real power. I can hardly do that with my real appearance, also most people are nicer and less intimidate by little girls."

"How did you come in contact with Killua?" Silva questioned curiously.

"I met him and Gon on Greed Island. At first I wanted to destroy their friendship, because I was bored and I didn't had anything better to do. After seeing how much potential they had and how badly they were using it, I just couldn't take it anymore so I decided to take their training into my own hand."

"You two have found a very good teacher." Zeno said with a good-natured laugh. "Well, to be exact, she found you, but the results are the same."

At that moment Birman came back into the basement with three envelopes. "Sorry it took so long. I had some last minute arrangements to do." She started, "Each year, Kritiker prepares a reception and invites the most influential persons in Japan, to prevent another Reji Takatori from appearing. That reception serves really well in collecting information. Since it's tonight, I had a few last minutes emergencies to take care of and also I had to get some spare invitations for our special guests." She said as she began handing one envelope to Biske and another to Senritsu.

"The four of you can represent the Hunter groups you're a part of. The concept is new around here and also since it's the first time Kritiker is in contact with real ones, I decided to invite you."

Turning towards Killua father, Birman also gave him an envelope. "I had a feeling and I might regret this later, but it would be rude not to invite you and your family, as well .You seem to have a lot of influence on the rest of the world."

Silva only showed the surprise on his face for a second as he looked at the envelope and at his father. Both of them came to a silent agreement and Silva said, "Since you had no special reason to invite us and we wouldn't have been offended if you hadn't, I would like you to leave me your phone number. I'll contact you before agreeing to any contract our family or I might receive there. Also we'll consult with you on whether or not we will carry on with any engagements we might have in this city."

Totally taken by surprise, Birman managed to find her voice,

"Ah, than… thank you very much," she said giving Silva her business card, so he could contact her.

Getting up, Zeno announced, "I guess we'll have to prepare ourselves for tonight then. Let's go Silva. We'll see you later."

They left and after being sure they were out, Killua approached Birman, "That was a really good move, probably not planned, but a good move anyway. You were able to have my Father and Grandfather acknowledge that this city was your territory and they won't kill anyone here before speaking to you first. You just made some powerful allies.

"Totally unintentional." Birman replied; "You guys should also go get ready."

Agreeing to that statement, everybody went to prepare themselves for the night reception.

* * *

The reception was going on without any major trouble. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves, until Kurapika noticed that Birman had a troubled look on her face. Deciding to go and see what was wrong, Senritsu and he made their way over to her. Silva also noticed Birman and went towards her.

"I never thought three of our V.I.P.'s come and see me at the same time." Birman told them when they arrived close to her.

"You seemed worried and we were wondering why." Kurapika said.

"I guess it's the same for you?" She replied looking at Silva who simply nodded.

"We seem to have some uninvited guests. I fear they might create some trouble and since Weiss is a secret organization, you can see my dilemma."

Looking in the same direction she was, the three of them noticed the whole Genei Ryodan presence. Kurapika closed his eyes and with a lot of effort, he was able to control his emotions. He felt Senritsu beside him ready to help if he would be unable to calm down. Feeling calmer now Kurapika opened his eyes again and smiled at her.

"I see." Silva said, "since I consider myself an ally of yours, I'll help you with this particular dilemma."

"Ah, but you don't have too, really." Birman replied.

"I know, but I don't mind. I'm sure being allies will benefit both of us and you'll be able to pay me back if I have a problem in this city because you know it more than me." He said with a smile and made a movement. A few seconds later Kalluto appeared.

"Yes father?"

"Kalluto, make sure your Ryodan leader understands this: Our family has become an ally of this group called Weiss and anyone related to them near or far. Our family might take it personally if they cause any trouble around here and," Silva knelt down to look into his son's eyes, "if that were to happen, I hope you know which side to take son."

"Yes father. I'll go tell that to Kuroro immediately." Kalluto replied. Silva nodded and watch his son as he walked toward the Ryodan leader. After a brief exchange of a few words Kuroro looked directly into Silva direction. Remembering, from past experiences that challenging the Zoldick family was not a small matter, he nodded not breaking his stare. Kuroro gave Kalluto a piece of paper and signaled his teammates to leave the building. Waiting for them to exit Kalluto came back to his father and the others.

"Here, this is for you." Kalluto said giving the paper to Kurapika.

Confused, Kurapika unfolded the slip to read it:

_Meet me tomorrow at 4:00pm,  
__North of town and alone._

_Kuroro Lucifer._

Folding it again, Kurapika put it inside his pocket.

"Anything wrong?" Birman asked.

"No. Everything's fine." Kurapika answered with a smile. He knew he was not fooling Senritsu, but he was grateful that she respected his wishes and kept quiet on the letter he just received.

* * *

As everyone watched the showdown between Silva Zoldick and the Ryodan, Gon was confronted by Hisoka. Around the same time that Kurapika received the message from Kuroro, who had invited himself here. Smiling Hisoka also gave a piece of paper to Gon and left without a word and the note unopened.

With Killua and Biske looking over his shoulders, Gon unfold it

_Meet me tomorrow at 4:00pm  
__South of town._

_Hisoka._

The three of them were silent for a while, until Biske finally broke the silence. "I will allow you to go only if Killua and I can stay close by. I don't intend to let you go and get yourself killed."

Gon nodded and the rest of the night went by with no other troubles.

* * *


	16. Epilogue Confrontation and Goodbye's

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Weiss Kreuz they belong to their respective owners

Author Note: Like always I wanted to say thank you again to NailoSyanodel (go see her profile) boyfriend for correting my mistakes and offering some good suggestions to enhance this story.

With this my story is now complete I hope you all like it and I wanted to say a Big thank you to everyone who read it. Please R&R

* * *

Epilogue: Confrontation and Goodbye's

The next day, Kurapika asked Aya if he could finish early, since Omi was there already. Aya had no reasons to keep Kurapika around, so he agreed to it.

Around the same time Kurapika left for his meeting, three kids were leaving their hotel for a similar situation on the other side of town.

At 9:00pm, Kurapika came back to the shop. Weiss was gathered in the basement discussing an important matter with Birman. Hearing the front door Omi called out. "Kurapika! Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Came the reply from the first floor as Kurapika put his first foot on the stairs heading up.

"Could you come in the basement? We have something important to tell you." Omi said.

While coming down the spiral stairs Kurapika looked everyone over. "If it's about the fact that the Ryodan left the town, I already know."

"What happened to you?" Yohji asked, seeing how most of Kurapika's clothes had bloodstains on it though he didn't seem wounded.

"I had a duel with Kuroro." Kurapika responded.

Stunned Omi jumped up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I healed myself with my Holy chain before coming back." Kurapika said as he sat down and nobody criticized him for acting on his own, since all of them had done that at one time or another. "Before you ask;" Kurapika continued, "he's still alive, but in the same state he was before I first came here. Meaning he's unable to use his Nen again."

"In any case, what I was about to say before he entered," Birman said gesturing towards Kurapika; "concerning this mission as Kurapika mentioned, the targets have left the town and the mission is on hold. If they show themselves here again, then this mission will resume. Is that understood?"

All of them nodded and Kurapika stood and turned to address everyone. "I will stay if you really need me, but if not, I will probably go back to my old job. It's more or less the best one for me to gather my companions eyes."

Everybody was silent; they all knew Kurapika was on a quest for revenge, so the statement didn't surprise them. Walking up Kurapika, Aya offered his hand. "Just let us know when you're going and leave us a phone number where we can get a hold of you, if they ever do show up again."

Nodding and writing his cell phone on a piece of paper, Kurapika shook Aya's hand, "I'll probably be leaving tomorrow evening, I'll first need to call my friends."

After that the important were taken care of they all talked about different subjects for most of the night and they went to bed.

The next morning, while he packed, Gon, Killua and Biske visited Kurapika who couldn't help but noticed that Gon had, what seemed, to be a broken arm.

"What happened?" Kurapika questioned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a fight with Hisoka." Gon commented staying cheerful regardless of his injury. "Biske and Killua were close by so nothing bad could happen. We heard the Ryodan left town, I guess you're leaving too." Gon said.

"Yes, I'm going back to the Nostard residence, Senritsu said she was coming as well. Kuroro is back in the state he was after York Shin auctions, so I figure I could go back to finding my companion's eyes, I was about to call you to let you know. You want me to heal that?"

"No, I'll be fine." Gon said back. "We found another lead to where my dad could be, so we're leaving also."

"Does your dad know this Killua?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes, I told him earlier. They're staying here for some sightseeing."

"We should go and say goodbye to Leorio then." Kurapika stated, " Seems he's the only one staying here."

As the four of them made their way outside the shop, Senritsu joined them along with Weiss who had closed their shop for the day to be able to say goodbye to their new friends properly.

At the clinic, Leorio was sad to learn his old friends they were all going away, but he knew he couldn't stop them. Calling someone to replace him, he took the rest of the day to see his friends off.

Evening came fast and Weiss and Leorio watched as two boats disappeared past the horizon. Looking at the vacant water, Omi kept watching. "It's too bad they had to go. Things will be different for a while. I wonder if we will ever see them again someday."

"Who knows." Ken replied. "Someday they might just come back and we can always contact them." As they all turned to go back home, they all were smiling …except Aya.

**The End

* * *

**


End file.
